Una Historia entre los Girasoles
by BCharlotte
Summary: Iván extraña muchísimo a su hermana mayor Katyusha y hará de todo para no volver a tenerla lejos. Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Hiramuya y este fanfic es sólo para la diversión(:
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 : Reencontrándose de a poquito

"La bufanda, ¿dónde estará?; no puedo recibirla sin ella, vendrá por primera vez en mucho tiempo a la casa y si no estoy con esa bufanda, será mi fin..." -pensaba Iván mientras se daba vueltas por toda la casa-.

-¿Esto es lo que buscabas? -dijo Natasha mostrando la bufanda de Iván en sus manos-: la lavé, como venía Katyusha, pensé que querías verte bien...

Realmente a Natasha no le agradaba la idea, tenía algo de celos, porque pensaba que Iván siempre había querido más a Katyusha que a ella, cosa que quizás era verdad, pero era por otra razón.

-Gracias hermanita -abrazo- espero que te alegre tanto como a mi que Kat venga a visitarnos, hace mucho que no lo hacía y supongo que ustedes también la han extrañado, verdad?

-Seguro hermanito -risa fingida- como no querría verla, si es mi hermanita mayor...

-Ay así me gusta -sonríe- : bueno hermana, podrías ir a ver si los muchachos están listos?

-Seguro que si...

Iván continuó arreglándose, se puse su bufanda y bajó a la puerta para recibir a su hermana Kat . Mientras tanto los chicos estaban vestidos y al otro lado de la puerta con Natasha para recibirla. Alrededor de las 6 llegó Kat a la puerta, muy puntual como solía ser, venía muy linda, con un vestido amaranto con unas lindas mangas y de un largo promedio. Su hermano se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente, ella correspondió y se ruborizó bastante

-Iván... -sonríe-: cuanto tiempo -lo abraza fuerte-

-Katyusha -acaricia su rostro-: digo lo mismo -sonríe-

Raivis la miró y gritó "Kat ! haz regresado" y corrió a abrazarla, mientras Toris y Edwar hicieron lo mismo. Natasha se quedó mirando a Kat y la abrazó de forma breve, no era así de fría porque no la quisiera, sino porque para ella era una especie de "peligro".

Katyusha tenía claro que Natasha le tenía celos, aunque no lo entendía muy bien, por qué le iba a tener celos, Kat pensaba que Natasha era mucho más bonita y que no tenía su problema más grande (dolor de espalda a causa de unos grandes pechos) por eso, no tendría de que celar. Iván por otro lado, lo tenía todo claro, las sonrisas falsas de Natasha para él eran algo normal, pero a él poco le interesaba eso, comprendía sus celos, pero no le gustaban, Katyusha era la persona a la que él quería con su alma, con su corazón, con todo y cada vez que la veía no podía describir la cantidad de sentimientos que le podían invadir.

Mientras estaban en la mesa, la veía como comía, como degustaba la comida hecha por él, mirarla comer, a pesar de ser algo vano y normal en una persona, para él era el acto más hermoso de ver, lo más sexy que podía ver, su mirada al saborear lo hacía ruborizarse de que forma, Katyusha miraba su rostro rojo y reía, le acariciaba el cabello y decía:

-Tu comida está deliciosa, si la comieras y dejaras de pensar con ese rostro podrías notarlo... ¿no crees? -sonríe tímidamente-

-Si, no te preocupes hermanita... sólo estaba pensando -nervioso-: me alegra que te haya gustado la comida -sonríe-

Al final de esa jornada, Katyusha decidió quedarse, se arregló en el cuarto que está al lado de el de Iván pero antes de que fuera hora de dormir, salió al jardín a ver los girasoles. Iván salió con ella, en un principio sin que ella lo notara, pero ella finalmente se percató de eso:

-Gracias por la compañía -dijo Kat sonriendo-

-Este... desde cuando sabes que estoy aquí? -nervioso-

-Desde un principio... siento tu esencia a kilómetros, desde que eramos niños reconozco como caminas, hasta llego a escuchar lo que piensas...

-¿Lo que pienso? -se ruboriza mucho-: ¿De qué hablas?

Katyusha se acercó y se aferró a Iván. Él acarició su rostro y le sonrió tranquilo, ella besó su rostro y lo abrazó mucho más fuerte, rodeados de los girasoles en una imagen que causaba la mayor de las dulzuras, se tomaron de la mano y regresaron al hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Un camino que nunca debiste abandonar

Cuando Iván y Kat volvieron a la casa, era bastante tarde, así que decidieron dormir. Antes de que fuera a amanecer, Iván decidió ir sigilosamente a ver dormir a su hermana, la apreció de una forma muy serena, pero ella había notado su presencia. Se sentó en la cama y lo miró a los ojos, sonrió y dijo:

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para andar en pie hermano?

-Bueno... yo... -sonrojado-: sólo vine a ver si estaba todo en orden -sonríe.

-Ay, pues si... -mira el reloj-: oh, son las 5 y media, muy temprano... siempre estos rusos queriendo levantarse a horas extraordinarias ¿no? -ríe-: ven, acuéstate acá al lado de tu hermana porque si sales ahora provocarás mucho ruido, ven acomódate.

Iván asintió con la cabeza y se acostó al lado de Katyusha, ella sonrió y se acomodó para hacerle algo de espacio. Él se acomodó en el pecho de su hermana y ambos se quedaron dormidos, o al menos, eso aparentaban.

-Iván...

-K-kat...

-Tampoco duermes -lo mira con cara de sueño-: tengo sueño, pero no tengo ganas de dormir... -bosteza-

-Que tierna te ves cuando bostezas... d-digo... mejor que trates de dormir ¿no?

-¿Tierna? -sonrojada-: no digas tonterías, y no... mejor conversemos, hace tiempo que no hablábamos y extrañaba estar así contigo... -abrazándolo-: ¿ha estado todo bien con los chicos?

-S-seguro que si, como no habría de estarlo...

-Noto ciertos celos en Natasha, ¿que ya consiguió que sean novios, o qué?

-'No! -sonrojado-: eso nunca lo hará...

-Ah... ya veo, ¿te gusta otra chica? -interesada y acercándose poco a poco-

-¿P-por qué te acercas tanto, eh? -nervioso-: A mi no me g-gusta nadie...

-¿Seguro? -puchero-: ¿nadie?

-P-pues... -besa a Katyusha muy tierna y brevemente y se da vuelta hacia un lado muy avergonzado.

-Eres y siempre serás... mi Ivánsito querido... -sonríe y lo besa de nuevo-: además... se te está pegando eso de mi... t-tú sabes, lo de, ponerse nerviosa con todo...

Iván pensó detenidamente aquella frase, su orgullo era bastante grande, no podía mostrarse tan débil con ella, además que de si era débil ante ella, no por el hecho de que ella fuese más fuerte, si no porque para el era demasiado persuasiva, demasiado tierna, demasiado todo, en otras palabras. Al llenar su cabeza de pensamientos acerca de lo que debía hacer, se dio vuelta y volvió a besar a Katyusha, la abrazó fuertemente y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Katyusha dormía profundamente; eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana e Iván quería levantarse, pero no quería dejar a su hermana sola, mientras se concentraba en sus pensamientos comenzó a recordar ciertas cosas ocurridas en su niñez:

-¡Iván! ¡Iván! te tengo un regalito hermano -decía Kat mientras corría a su encuentro-: espero que te guste -sonríe.

-¿Qué es hermanita mayor? -sonríe-: ¿algún dulce?

-Pues no, es algo que te será mucho más útil... cierra los ojos

-Está bien -sonríe y cierra los ojos.

Katyusha colocó una linda bufanda en el cuello de Iván, se la acomodó y le pidió que abriera sus ojos. Él a ver su regalo se alegró bastante y abrazó muy fuerte a su hermana:

-¡Que bonita está hermanita gracias! -sonríe-: ¡Mira Natasha, mira lo que me dio Katyusha! -saltando en la nieve felizmente-: está muy bonito y seguro que lo hizo con sus lindas manitos -muy feliz.

-Iván... Iván... despierta, hermano...

-¿Ah?... Kat...

-En qué mundo estabas ¿eh? parecías despierto pero parece que andabas en la Luna -ríe-: p-pues... te hice algo para desayunar, mira siéntate...

-Seguro -sonríe-: ¿qué hiciste hermanita?

-Es un poco de té con leche, acompañado de unos bocadillos -sonríe-: me acordé que cuando niño te gustaban los dulces que yo hacía... entonces, decidí hacértelos -nerviosa-: pruébalos...

-¡Seguro que si! -comienza a comer.

Kat miraba a su hermano comer, lo notaba muy animado, lo mucho que lo quería era más que cualquier cosa, pero por ordenes de sus superiores no podía estar mucho tiempo junto a él. Eso era algo que realmente detestaba, pero que debía cumplir, aunque, realmente quería dejar de ser tan fiel a sus superiores y quedarse en la casa junto a Iván, como siempre lo ha querido...

-Hermanita, está delicioso, en serio -sonrojado y feliz.

-Ay... no exageres ¿si? -sonrojada y nerviosa-: los hice muy apurada y no quedaron perfectos...

-¿Apurada?... no me digas que, debes irte... -su mirada cambió muy repentinamente, estaba feliz pero no quería que Kat se fuera-: ¿es eso verdad?

-No debo irme hoy, puedo hacerlo mañana... pero espero no me de problemas... -preocupada.

-Kat... -toma su mano-: no debes preocuparte, yo cuidaré de ti, felizmente -sonríe.

-G-gracias... hermanito... -lo abraza fuertemente.

Mientras tanto en la pieza de los chicos:

-Oye Edwar... tengo hambre, ¿El señor Iván aún no se ha levantado? -pregunto Raivis nervioso, como de costumbre.

-Pues, me parece que aún no, después iré a su cuarto a revisar, ¿vale?

-Seguro... -sonríe-: Toris... Toris... ¡Oye Toris!

-¿Ah? p-perdón, decías?

-¿Dónde andabas?... ¿En el mundo de Natasha? -dijo Edwar.

-¡No digas tonterías! como un muchacho como yo podría siquiera interesarse en ella, sería un caso perdido, jamás me haría caso, el mundo de la señorita Natasha se llama "Iván Braginski" y me parece ya que es tiempo de... superarlo... -afligido.

-¡Ay Toris! -Raivis lo abraza-: no te preocupes, todo estará bien... seguro que cuando a la señorita Natasha se le salga la idea idiota de que el señor Iván olvidaría a la linda Katyusha sabrá que tu eres el indicado para ella -sonríe.

-Como quisiera eso...

-¡Toris! -se oye una voz femenina y aguerrida-: ¡necesito tu ayuda en la cocina!

-Si señorita Natasha... -va con ella.

-No ves Edwar... todo pasará así -concluyó el pequeño Raivis.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Por favor, no te vayas...

Iván estaba angustiado, ese día en la noche Katyusha debía retornar a tierras ucranianas; él realmente quería tirarse del balcón antes de ver alejarse de nuevo a su querida hermana, que al parecer, ya estaba empezando a querer como algo más que eso.

-Iván...

-¿Eh? Katyusha... -aflijido-: ¿pasa algo?

-Lo mismo quería preguntarte, te ves muy abatido...

-¿Yo?... no, nada que ver hermanita, estaba pensando...

-Este... -nerviosa-: voy a preparar la comida de la casa para despedirme...

-Está bien... -mirando al suelo.

Kat se fue muy triste a la cocina, algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, su rubor intenso y las lágrimas provocaban que se viera una imagen muy triste. Toris iba a la cocina a buscar unas frutas y se percató de lo que triste que estaba Kat:

-Katy... ¿todo bien? -preocupado.

-S-si Toris, si... ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Están cayendo tus lágrimas a la sopa...

-Ay... bueno, supongo que sólo tendrán sabor a sopa y no al... dolor -susurró.

-Katyusha... si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas...

-¿Ah?... p-pero ¿qué cosas estás diciendo eh? ; no es algo que yo pueda manejar, son cosas de los superiores y aunque duela, yo debo regresar...

-¿Y es eso lo que realmente quieres? -pregunto secamente.

-Toris... -sorprendida-: tienes razón...

-Vamos Katyusha... -pone sus manos en los hombros de la ucraniana-: ¡no debes permitir que esos tipos sigan pasando por encima de ti! ; acá tienes una familia que te quiere, que a veces tiene problemas pero que te quiere. Además... quien más te quiere es el señor Iván... ¿acaso no lo haz notado?

-Claro que si... yo también lo quiero mucho... -le caen lágrimas-: p-pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarme si no soy obediente...

-Si algo pasa estaremos para defenderte -sonríe-: nosotros y en especial el señor Iván...

-Toris... -se emociona-: ¡muchas gracias! -lo abraza.

-De nada -sonríe.

Toris se llevó sus frutas, mientras caminaba se encontró con Natasha, quien le quitó una manzana y le sugirió ordenar la mesa. Él accedió, como normalmente accedía a las peticiones de la bielorrusa. Por mientras ella, se sentía confundida, para ella era lo mejor que Katyusha se fuera, pero sentía el dolor de ambas partes y por primera vez, se sintió muy empática con Katyusha, sentía su llanto y su dolor, y realmente se sentía totalmente destrozada.

-Kat...

-Natasha... ¿qué pasó?

-B-bueno yo... -se sentía vulnerable, detestaba eso, ella se caracterizaba como una mujer fuerte, aguerrida y hasta violenta, y en ese momento, su corazón estaba blando como una almohada de plumas-: no quiero que te vayas Kat, siento perfectamente que tu no quieres irte... y aunque, tu presencia normalmente no me gusta y siento algo de celos, porque sé que Iván te quiere más a ti, pero... yo creo que tu deberías quedarte aquí con nosotros... -intranquila, quería una reacción buena de Kat.

-Natasha... -la abraza-: ¡muchas gracias hermanita! Realmente hace mucho que esperaba ver dentro de ti lo buena persona que eres -sonríe.

-Ay... no te emociones, lo hago solamente por Iván, por no verlo tan triste ¿eh? -miente.

-Claro hermana... gracias

Katyusha sirvió la comida, su sopa estaba bañada en sus lágrimas y eso causó un interesante sabor, Iván la comía y no podía describir lo que sentía, mirar a Katyusha comer ya no era el normal sentimiento de excitación, ahora ese sentimiento era más fuerte, cada vez que tomaba más de esa sopa, más cosas sentía en su interior. Por otro lado, los demás igual sentían cosas extrañas con ellos mismos, Raivis y Edwar no mucho, pero Natasha y Toris comenzaban a sentir un intenso calor.

-Está exquisito Katyusha, una de las cosas más deliciosas que podría haber comido en mi vida... -su mirada y su forma de devorar estaba cada vez más extraña-: en verdad, me encantó...

-G-gracias hermano... ¿no sientes calor? -comenzaba a respirar corto y muy fuerte, realmente parecía reacción asmática-: realmente hace calor aquí...

Después de comer, Natasha le pidió a Toris ayuda para ordenar los platos sucios y todo eso, los chicos se fueron a dormir. Iván se quedó solo con Katyusha, el efecto de la comida aún no se iba, Kat tenía calor, mucho calor y quería liberarlo pronto, miraba de reojos a Iván, él hacía lo mismo. Después de un rato le pidió ir al jardín... "los girasoles están grandes" dijo para excusarse:

-¡Vamos! -dijo Katyusha y lo tomó de la mano llevándolo al patio, suponía que estar en el jardín, al aire libre, liberaría su calor potente.

Fueron ambos al jardín, se sentaron e Iván fue acercándose de a poco a Katyusha, cuando ella sentía la mano de Iván en su hombro, se erizaba completamente, al igual que él, que se sentía completamente diferente. Katyusha se acomodó encima de Iván y lo besó, suave y dulcemente; ambos se dejaban llevar por sus impulsos y por el efecto de la sopa de lágrimas. La idea no era hacer algo en el patio de esa linda casa, así que Iván se llevó a Katyusha a la pieza. Se acurrucaron ambos en la cama se besaban suavemente, entre tantas caricias y cariño, pareciera que no podían controlar sus impulsos. ¿Tanto era su amor?, así parecía; porque a pesar de que a esa hora Katyusha debería estar viajando en su carreta hacia Ucrania, en ese momento se estaba dejando amar por su querido hermano, podría sonar extraño, impuro, imperdonable, pero lamentablemente eran sentimientos que surgían desde siempre y que realmente querían liberar y sentir día a día.


	4. Chapter 4

-Natasha –dijo Toris, mientras la rubia comenzaba a lavar los platos.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó ella, algo nerviosa.

-¿Nunca te dije, lo mucho que te quiero?

La bielorrusa se puso algo nerviosa, primera vez que conversaban de esta manera, primera vez.

-No, no lo habías hecho –comentó, algo nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo él, era bastante tímido pero había agarrado un nivel de conversación diferente al usual.

-Claro que sí –dijo, a la defensiva.

El lituano se colocó detrás de ella para ayudarla a lavar los platos. Ella se sintió totalmente nerviosa, espectante. Algo estaba pasando y ellos lo sabían.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo la bielorrusa, muy nerviosa.

Algo extraño ocurrió en ese momento, la bielorrusa que había demostrado casi siempre algún tipo de desprecio hacia Toris, ahora se encontraba muy nerviosa por su causa, aunque no quise quedarse así, sino que como siempre lo hacía, demostró que ella era quien dominaba la situación en ese momento. Por eso, fue que se sentó sobre el lavaplatos mientras besaba dominantemente al lituano. Se llenaron de agua, y estaban muy nerviosos, pero seguían actuando como si nada pasara. Era impresionante.

El lituano acercó a la bielorrusa a su cuerpo, como nunca lo había hecho –usualmente se ponía muy nervioso-: la besó con dulzura, con algo de pasión que no supo controlar del todo bien. Ella, por suerte no rompió algún plato, ni el lavaplatos, pero se llenó de agua, l que también cayó en la cocina.

-Natasha –dijo el lituano nervioso-: ¿no te parece mejor ir para arriba?

-¿Arriba? –ella se sorprendió y abrió sus grandes ojos-: como quieras…

Ambos se fueron a la habitación de la bielorrusa, Toris intentó tomar el control de la situación, pero Natasha no le dejo, a ella le gustaba demostrar que era más fuerte que él, que tenía cierto dominio sobre él. Era algo posesiva y fuerte.

-Toris –susurró, mientras estaba con el lituano-: lo estás haciendo muy bien –dijo, secamente aunque algo nerviosa.-

Realmente Natasha nunca admitió sentimientos por Toris, porque todo indicaba –y sus actitudes más que nada-: que a la única persona que podía querer era a Iván, que él era el único en su vida –y sí, quizás eso también era aún peor de lo que pasaba entre el ruso y Katyusha-: Toris, por su parte, siempre sintió un amor reprimido por Natasha, la observaba a escondidas en la poca infancia que compartieron juntos, siempre la apoyaba, aunque él no pensara lo mismo que ella, le tenía un gran amor. Esperó mucho tiempo para estar con ella en la situación que se encontraban, había guardado todos sus más profundos deseos para ella, todo lo que quería, lo quería con ella, hacer todo por ella. Natasha era una mujer muy terca, posesiva y violenta, pero lograba cautivar el corazón del lituano sin medidas. Ella, en el fondo sentía algo por él, le gustaba su personalidad tan tímida, era demasiado sumiso, y como la bielorrusa era una persona tan dominante, eso era perfecto para ella.

Se mantuvieron así por largo tiempo durante esa noche, conversando, haciendo lo que se atrevieron a hacer en demasiado tiempo. Era todo perfecto.

Al día siguiente iban a surgir algunos problemas, como bien todos sabían, Katyusha prontamente debía salir de Rusia, porque sus superiores no la dejarían quedarse en casa de su hermano, sospechaban que algo no iba del todo bien, además que ella había sido totalmente alejada de Iván a causa de sus superiores, todo un problema.

-Katyusha Braginskaya

-¿Sí? –dijo la ucraniana al teléfono.-

-Soy yo, su superior. Me temo que mañana iré a buscarla a la casa de su hermano Iván, para que esté preparada, debe volver a hacer muchas cosas aquí, espero que lo tenga claro.

-Sí –dijo, bastante abatida-: estaré esperando su presencia, superior.

Cuando colgó el teléfono la muchacha de cabello corto estalló en llanto, no tenía intensiones de irse, se sentía tan a gusto junto a su hermano, con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hace demasiado tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, pero las cosas no querían salir como ella lo tenía presupuestado. Era todo muy triste en este momento.

-Katyusha –dijo Iván, muy decidido-: yo no voy a dejar que te vayas, no lo permitiré.

Los ojos de la ucraniana se llenaron de brillo, estaba muy feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

El superior de Katyusha se presentó en la casa, ella estaba destrozada, no quería irse, no quería:

-Señorita, ud. debe cumplir sus misiones diplomáticas, la necesitamos allá y teníamos un acuerdo de que la visita a su hermano Iván sería breve, ¿verdad?

-Pero... ¿no puedo solucionar eso desde aquí?

-¡Señorita Katyusha! ¿Me está diciendo que quiere sublevarse ante sus superiores?

-¡Nada de eso señor! es sólo que...

-Ella no quiere irse -acotó Iván-: quiere quedarse aquí, con su familia, eso no quiere decir que se no hará cargo de sus asuntos, puede hacerlo desde acá, cuando seamos uno no habrá razones para que ella trabaje sola...

-¿Seamos uno? -dijo sorprendido el superior-: ¿Ud. piensa casarse con su hermana?, es la tontería más grande que he oído, yo lo sabía, usted es un irreverente...

-Si, lo soy... ¿y qué?, ¿algún problema?... ¡Ella se queda conmigo!

-¡No! tiene un trato que cumplir señor...

Iván se quedó triste, abrazó a su hermana y dijo en su oído: "Tranquila, que yo iré por ti..." . Katyusha sonrió y se fue, los demás quedaron extrañados, pero sabían que Iván tenía un plan...

Katyusha llegó a su hogar, se fue a lanzar a su cama, estaba triste, pero a la vez confiaba en que su amado la sacaría de ahí, la llevaría consigo de nuevo y que serían uno, aunque realmente, Iván estaba impregnado en ella, no había nada que pudiera quitarlo de lo más profundo de su ser, él había hecho de su cuerpo algo diferente, además de su corazón, él la había transformado en una mujer profunda, llena de amor y de deseos de hacer lo que quería.

-Señorita Katyusha

-¿Si?

-Tiene una junta con la señorita Sue, representante de Vietman (hasta el momento no le conozco el nombre real a Vietnam, pero me gusta ese nombre xd)

-Ah, está bien, me arreglaré un poco e iré a verla, ¿ok?

-Si señorita...

Por mientras en Rusia, estaban todos reunidos en casa, Iván estaba tan abatido, Natasha y Toris decidieron ir a Ucrania a buscar a su hermana. Fueron muy apurados en la carreta de Toris, Natasha le pedía apurarse y Toris como siempre obedecía. Finalmente llegaron:

-Hola, me gustaría hablar con la señorita Katyusha por favor...

-Claro, pasen, está conversando con alguien, pero luego las atiende, pasen -sonríe.

-Gracias joven

El joven que abrió era otro de los superiores, pero era el más agradable de todos. Los chicos entraron y vieron a Katyusha hablando con una muchacha de cabello negro y largo, con una cola para agarrarlo; tenía un traje verde y se veía sonriente, esta joven, era Sue y su país era Vietnam.

-Oh, Katyusha, esos jovenes son amigos tuyos... -ella estaba hablando en Francés y Katyusha le entendía perfectamente-: se ven gentiles, oui oui -sonríe.

-Ay, chicos, pasen -sonríe-: ¡que bueno que vinieron! ¿Y Iván?

-Vinimos sin decirle -dijo Natasha-: ¡pero cuando le digamos como estás seguro viene corriendo a verte!

-Iván... el chico del que me hablabas, ¿oui?

-Si Sue, el mismo -sonríe-: ¡por favor infórmenle! ¡ díganle que estoy bien!

-Seguro hermanita... -abrazo-: ¡Nos vemos!

Los chicos y Sue se fueron de la casa de Kat; ella se fue a su cuarto, estaba colapsada y preocupada por Iván, se acostó completamente desnuda y pretendía dormir, hasta que sintió un ruido en su ventana, se levantó inmediatamente, olvidando que estaba más ligera, abrió la cortina y vio a su ruso ahí, sostenido a tientas en una parte de la ventana para no caer. Katyusha abrió la ventana, lo dejó entrar y la cerró con llave, como tenía cerrada la puerta; dejó entrar a su hermano, él quedó simplemente maravillado por ver a Kat completamente desnuda, no sólo por razones sexuales, si no porque veía la pureza de su hermana ante sus ojos, pureza que seguía ahí, que aunque estuvieran juntos mil veces más no desaparecería. Katyusha lo abrazó fuerte, y él la besó intensamente:

-Iván... ¿en verdad estás aquí?

-Por supuesto... -abrazándola-: he venido por ti... para llevarte a tu hogar, donde está tu familia hermosa, donde está tu amor...

-Hermanito... -llora de emoción-: ¡gracias!

-Mi amor no llores... -seca sus lagrimas con el dedo y se lo lame-: tus lágrimas, son lo que mueve mi corazón y tu sonrisa es lo que me lo cautiva totalmente...

Las palabras de Iván erizaban completamente a Katyusha.

-Katyusha... nunca permitiré que te vuelvan a alejar de mi, y si ocurriera, haría lo que sea por volver a salvarte...

-Iván... -acaricia su rostro-: nunca te vayas de mi...

-No puedo... te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma...

Iván se puso "cómodo" pero obviamente no se sacó la bufanda, se acurrucó con Kat en la linda cama de la ucraniana y a pesar de no estar bajo el efecto de "la sopa de lágrimas", su amor era el mismo, su pasión era intensa, especial, hermosa, perfecta.

-Iván...

-Dime corazón...

-Te Amo...

-Y yo a ti, no te dejaré... ¡JAMÁS!

-Gracias... -se acurruca y se aferra mucho a él-.

De pronto:

-Señorita Katyusha...

-E-este... ¿superior?

-¿Está durmiendo?

-E-estoy d-desnuda superior... y ahora dormiré, por favor retírese...

-S-si... -nervioso-: ¡Buenas Noches!

Se va.

-¿Quiere algo contigo ese desgraciado?

-¿Qué dices Iván?

-Esa es la impresión que tengo, te sacaré de aquí... en serio...


	6. Chapter 6

-Katyusha... -susurró, y al mirar la escena de ambos acurrucados, entró en cólera y gritó-: ¡Qué es esto! ¡Señora Katyusha!

-S-superior... -sorprendida, en shock, no podía creerlo, su oasis perfecto. ¿Dónde había quedado?-: ¿cómo entró?

-Así que, esta era la razón, ustedes dos están cometiendo incesto... ¡Ustedes son hermanos y se aman! -gritaba agitado.

-¡Exacto!... somos hermanos y nos amamos... -acotaba Iván-: y si, quizás cometemos eso que usted dice, pero lo hacemos por una razón honesta y hermosa, llamada, amor... Nosotros nos queremos mucho, nos adoramos y queremos vivir siempre juntos, ¿algún problema?

-Maldito irreverente... -golpea a Iván.

-Kolkolkol... -irritado.

Iván se puso de pie, se colocó calzoncillos y se ordenó la bufanda:

-No veo la razón para que te irrites tanto, ¿acaso te gusta mi hermana? -dijo secamente.

-G-gustarme... -nervioso-: ¡Eso no te interesa! -lo vuelve a golpear.

-¡IVÁN! -gritó Katyusha y rompió en llanto-: ¡Basta con esto superior!, ¡Usted no tiene los motivos!

-Si los tengo...

-Si los tiene hermana -limpiando su sangre de la boca-: este tipo está enamorado de ti...

-¿Enamorado? -dice sorprendida-: ¿es eso verdad Superior?

-P-pues... -nervioso-: la verdad es que si, siento un gran afecto hacia ti, no me gustaba que anduvieras con tu hermano, yo creía que él quería algo contigo, pero nunca pensé que eso fuera reciproco... Perdóname Katyusha, si entré a tu habitación fue porque siempre lo hacía sin que te dieras cuenta, pero no lo hacía todos los días, sólo cuando quería verte dormir, porque tu pureza cautiva esa habitación al entrar... ¡Perdóneme, señorita! -miró hacia abajo.

-Oye, chico... está tranquilo, entiendo tus sentimientos hacia mi hermana, pero debo lamentarlo... -le da unas palmaditas amables en la espalda-: está tranquilo, déjala conmigo un tiempo y tú está tranquilo aquí y si necesitas de mi hermana, venimos a ver, dale?

-Si señor Iván... -sonríe-: ¡quédese con ella! Si la necesito, le digo -mirada cálida.

-Y no te vayas a deprimir, ¿eh? Por que o si no te vamos a conseguir una novia con urgencia -reía divertido.

Iván le hablaba al superior de Katyusha como el mejor de los amigos, le pidió que los dejara vestirse y que el iría a preparar un desayuno cuando estuviera listo. Bajaron todos, comieron con los otros superiores y al rato llegaron Natasha, Toris y además llegó Sue de visita:

-¡Hermano! ¡Lo sabía, te estabas arrancando para acá en las noches!, ¡por eso terminabas tan rápido la comida y llegabas tan tarde al desayuno!

-Ay Natasha, ¿tienes que poner en la mesa todas mis odiseas para llegar aquí?

-Él es el joven Iván? -dijo Sue.

-Si amiga Sue -contestó Katyusha-: ¿verdad que es bonito?

-¡Ui ui! ¡Tienes un lindo ojo amiga! -sonríe.

-Ella es Sue, de Vietnam ¿no? -dijo Iván.

-Ui Iván, la misma...

-Dime algo Sue... -le dijo el ruso.

-¿Q-qué? -contestó la vietnamita extrañada.

-¿A ti te gusta Wang Yao, verdad? -preguntó divertido.

-P-pero que preguntas son esas señor Iván... -sonrojada-: ¡A mi no me gusta mi hermano Wang! -nerviosa.

-Ay no es necesario que te apenes corazón, está todo bien... -dijo el ruso poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Katyusha.

-¡No me apené señor Iván! -sonrojada.

-Ay Sue... no lo contradigas, además... yo igual creo que te haz sonrojado... -dijo la ucraniana riendo-: ¡pero no hay problema en que te guste Wang! de hecho, harían re linda pareja...

-G-gracias... -nerviosa.

La relación de Wang y Sue era como cualquier relación de hermanos, pero tenía la misma chispa que tiene la de Iván y Katyusha:

-¡Wang! ¡Francis (Francia :B) me está molestando! -llorando.

-Ay ese Francés...

-Ma dame vietnamita... ¡ven con tu nuevo hermano! -venía el francés con su normal actitud sofocante.

-¡Oye francesito ella ya tiene un hermano que la defienda! -gritó Wang enojado.

-Ay chino pesado, ella será mía... -dijo desafiante.

-¡Ni lo pienses! -abraza posesivamente a Sue-: ¡Ella es mía!

La protección de hermano mayor que le daba Wang causaba en Sue muchos sentimientos, tanto que estaba casi segura que de lo amaba mucho:

-Sue... ¿quieres venir a Rusia por un día? -dijo Iván sonriendo.

-¿Yo?... ui ui... si quiero...

-Me gusta la forma en que dice "ui" no la dice como ese pesado Francés...

La frase de Iván le hizo recordar a Wang cuando peleaba con el francés, él algo de su cultura le había enseñado a Sue, pero ella no lo tomaba muy en serio (excepto por el "ui" que realmente era pegajoso)

Llegaron a Rusia, Katyusha ordenó su habitación y bajó a conversar con Sue, hablaron mucho. Iván estaba planificando una reunión interesante, que sería buena para Sue, al menos, eso creía él:

De pronto tocan la puerta.

-Voy a ver -fue Katyusha a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Katyusha... ¿verdad?

-Wang... ¡Hola! -sonríe-: pasa, pasa...

Wang miró a Sue y su sonrojado fue notorio, el de ella también, Katyusha lo hizo sentarse al lado de la vietnamita y esta dijo:

-H-hola hermanito... -nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Hermanita Sue... -la abraza fuerte-: ¡hace mucho que no nos veíamos!

-Ay hermanito... -corresponde nerviosa-: ¡si, bastante!

Iván bajó de su cuarto y les sugirió sentarse a la mesa. Le guiñó el ojo a Katyusha y está entendió perfectamente el mensaje.


	7. Chapter 7

-Wang... ¿te sirves pollo?

-Seguro que si, Katyusha... También dale un gran pedazo a mi hermanita por favor... -sonríe.

-Seguro Wang... -sonríe y le pone un gran pedazo en el plato-: ¿quieres algo más Sue?

-Pues... -nerviosa-: ¡Quiero muchas papas! ui?

-Seguro amor... -dijo Wang y le dio papas.

-¡Gracias hermanito!

Después de esa comida, Iván le pidió a Katyusha acompañarlo a su cuarto a conversar, mientras Wang y Sue se quedaron solos en la sala:

-¿Qué harás hermano? -dijo Kat preocupada.

-Pues... es bastante notorio que se gustan, creo que deberíamos ayudarles...

-¡Seguro que si, hermano!

Katyusha e Iván planificaron todo, aunque algo no salió como querían exactamente:

-Hermanito... digo, Wang...

-¿Wang?... nunca me llamas por mi nombre hermanita, ¿pasa algo?

-No... no ocurre nada... es sólo que... -muy nerviosa.

-Hermanita... -le toma la mano-: cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, puedes hacerlo sin ningún problema, realmente...

-Ay hermanito... yo... te quería decir que, te quiero mucho... -se comenzó a sonrojar cada vez más-: y que... espero que seamos muy felices siempre... -cada vez más nerviosa-: ¡realmente te quiero, hermano!

-Sue... -se sonroja bastante-: ¿Todo esto lo dices, por qué...?

-P-porque... ¡te amo! -sonrojada.

Wang se quedó callado un gran tiempo, pensaba muchas cosas, estaba confundido, correspondía a los sentimientos, pero algo en él le dijo que dijera:

-Lo siento hermanita, pero creo que no debo corresponder a tus sentimientos...

-E-entiendo... no te preocupes... -mintió con el corazón destrozado-: ya lo suponía... así que, no te preocupes ¿ui? -sonríe fingidamente.

-E-está bien hermanita... -ríe fingidamente.

Wang cuando terminó la noche, se fue y Sue se quedó con Iván y los demás... Katyusha esa noche acompañó a dormir a Sue y la consoló de cierta manera. La vietnamita estaba destrozada, lloraba mucho, demasiado se puede decir:

-Yo... pensé que... -decía sin poder terminar la oración.

-¡Sue! -dijo la voz de Iván-: ¡No le habrás creído sus palabras a ese chino tonto!, ¿verdad?

-C-cómo dices?

-Eso... él no fue sincero, ni a la cara te miró para decirte esas idioteces... por favor!

-Iván... -dijo Katyusha con voz lametosa-: ¡Es verdad Sue!, es cosa de ver sus ojos para saber que en verdad te ama, tanto como tú a él

-¿M-me ama...? -se entristece-: no lo creo...

-No te diré nada más querida Sue -acaricia su cabello-: tu tranquila, puedes dormir acá en el cuarto de Katyusha... y quedarte con ella, si es que lo prefieres...

-No, Kat puede ir contigo, sé que es lo que quiere hacer...

-Este Sue... no digas esas cosas... -se sonroja la ucraniana.

-Ay Katyusha, ve tranquila, iré a conversar con los bálticos... -sonríe.

Katyusha e Iván se fueron a su cuarto. Sue fue donde los chicos, Raivis y Edwar la animaron bastante, se rieron y hablaron de las tradiciones, etc. Sue se sentía mucho mejor, se quedó a dormir ahí esa noche, en la cama de Toris, quien estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de Natasha y casi ninguna noche dormía ahí:

-Oye Sue, mañana hay una feria artesanal, ¿quieres ir? -dijo Raivis.

-¡Ay, seguro que si! -dijo sonriendo.

Al otro día, Iván dijo que viajaría a China a hablar con el "Chino mal agradecido"; Katyusha se quedaría a cargo de la casa. Sue salió con Raivis y Edwar a la feria artesanal, ambos le compraron unos llaveros y muchas cosas lindas:

-¡Ay! que linda Raivis, gracias...

-No fue nada corazón... -sonríe.

-Señorita Sue, mire, es un oso panda...-dijo Edwar.

-O-oso... panda... -rompe en llanto.

-¡Edwar! -le pega en el brazo Raivis.

-D-dije algo malo?

-Claro que no, está bien Edwar... -sonríe la vietnamita.

-¿Segura? -dijo Ed preocupado.

-Ui -sonríe.

-Es tan linda cuando dice eso señorita Sue -dijo Raivis.

-Gracias... -sonríe.

Finalmente, Sue se ganó el oso panda en un concurso de la feria; los chicos le compraron muchas cosas y ella moría de vergüenza al ver que todos se sorprendían por como la trataban los dos bálticos. Entonces, se fueron a casa:

-Sue... pasa, tienes una visita... -dijo Iván abriendo la puerta.

-¿Visita? No me digas que es... -mira y si, era Wang-: ¡Yo no quiero conversar con él!

Sue salió corriendo al patio, se escondió entre los girasoles. Wang se quedó sorprendido, Iván colérico lo miró y gritó:

-¡Chino idiota!, ¡ve tras ella!

Wang salió por la puerta desesperado, encontró a Sue sentada entre los girasoles con su oso panda entre los brazos. Ella lo miró fríamente, como si no quisiera decirle nada, el chino estaba con el corazón destrozado de ver esa expresión en la cara de Sue, se le acercó pero ella miró hacia otro lado:

-S-sue...

-Hermano...

-¡Sue, mírame! -nervioso.

-¿Debería?, tú no me miraste cuando te dije lo que sentía... -dijo secamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hermana... -mirando hacia abajo-: Yo... yo... ¡YO TE MENTÍ!

-¿Eh?... ¿mentiste? ; ¿sobre qué?

-¿Cómo que sobre qué?... ¡Sue, mírame! -le toma el rostro y lo pone frente al suyo.

-Siempre haz sido alguien que no puede decir bien lo que siente, a pesar de que eso no me gusta en las demás personas, en ti parece ser la mayor de las virtudes...

-¿O...sea? -nervioso.

-Entiendo que no hayas sabido que decir, pero... me dolió mucho...

-Sue... -llora-: perdóname...

-Wang... -le acaricia el rostro-: eres mi hermano, como no podría perdonarte... Además... -no pudo continuar, porque los labios del chino ya estaban pegados a los suyos.


	8. Chapter 8

Estaba Katyusha ordenando su cochecha, cuando apareció una larga limusina entrando a territorio ruso, la ucraniana se sorprendió, pensó que sólo un país en todo el mundo tendría algo así... Estados Unidos...

-¡Superior, déjame acá! -gritó una voz alborotadora.

El "Yankee" entró definitivamente al patio de la casa, vio a la ucraniana agachada ordenando sus cosechas y comenzó a mirar sus atributos con una mirada muy pervertida. Katyusha se percató de lo extraño que la miraba y decidió romper el silencio:

-¡Buenos días! ¿Se presenta? -dijo la ucraniana nerviosa.

-¡I'm Alfred, my lady! -besa su mano.

-¿Disculpe? -sin entender lo que decía.

-¡Oh, sorry! ... Soy Alfred, ¿y usted bella dama?

-K-Katyusha...

-Lindo nombre... -sonrisa "i'm hero".

El ruso salió de casa y vio al "yankee idiota", caminó hacia ambos y saludó a regaña dientes:

-¡Alfred! ¡cuanto tiempo! (interiormente: kolkol... "yankee idiota", está pensando en hacerle algo a mi Kat...)

-¡Hello, Iván!, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, bien... -abraza a Kat por detrás-: ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-P-pues... -interesado en la reacción de Iván-: ¡Vine a presumirte las genialidades que he inventado querido Iván! -pose "I'm hero".

-Ah, interesante... -se apoya en el hombro de Kat-: entonces, Katyusha, ve a bañarte hermanita, haz hecho mucho en las huertas corazón -sonríe cálido.

-¡Da, da~ hermanito!

La ucraniana fue a cambiarse, ambos chicos se quedaron mirando, Iván con un hostil rostro, mientras que Alfred sonreía de modo sospechoso, hasta que por fin, habló:

-¡Iván!, ¿Aquella chica, quien es? -interesado.

-(interiormente: ¿Te importa? kolkolkol...) ; ¡Es mi hermana mayor, Katyusha!, es de Ucrania -sonríe.

-¡Is very nice! -sonríe.

-Gracias... lo sé... -mirada triunfadora.

-¿Ustedes, son algo más? -perturbado por su mirada.`

-Pues... -mirándose las manos-: algo así... -sonrojado.

Alfred quedó anonadado... "¿Acaso ellos son novios, o qué? -pensaba. ¡I Can't believe!" . La ucraniana bajó con uno de sus vestiditos lindos que Iván le había dado y se sentó al lado del ruso:

-Ya estoy lista, hermanito...

-¡Te vez tan hermosa, corazón! -la abraza fuerte.

El "yankee" frunció el ceño, ¿A caso le gustaba la ucraniana?... ¡No era posible!, era como una rusa, ¡no podía querer a alguien relacionado con ese "Ruso irreverente"... pero, pareciera que si...

-¡Mira Iván! ¡Todo el dinero que he juntado ganándole a países pequeños! -mostrando un papel-: ¿qué te parece? -intentando bajarle la moral.

-Pues... no creo que todo ese dinero alimente tus verdaderos deseos... ¿o si? -mirándolo suspicaz.

Alfred comenzó a temblar... Iván reía interiormente, "lo sabía"-pensó.

-Te gusta mi hermanita, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?, ¿What the fuck, Iván?

-Eso... ¿Me lo niegas, yankee? -buscándole el odio.

-(interiormente: Fucking Russian...) ; ¡No me molestes, rusito!

Katyusha ponía atención, pero no acotaba nada, sabía que Alfred se había interesado en ella, pero a la vez sabía que eso podía provocar problemas...


	9. Chapter 9

-Iván... -se aferraba la ucraniana al chico de ojos morados-: ¿me defenderás, verdad?

-Amor... ¡claro que si! lo juro... -abrazándola.

Ambos se encontraban en la cama del ruso, que realmente ya parecía su "lecho matrimonial" ; la ucraniana se aferraba a su querido Iván, muy nerviosa "Ese yankee idiota querrá venir por mi, pero no lo dejaré, me quedo con mi rusito" -pensaba aferrándose a Iván.

-Kat... -se coloca encima de ella-: Y-yo... -sonrojado-: te amo profundamente, querida... -nervioso.

-I-Iván... -sonrojada totalmente-: Y-yo... -acercó el rostro ruso al de ella y le dio un "beso esquimal"-: siempre me quedaré a tu lado...

-¿De verdad? -sonrojado.

-Da, da~ -sonríe.

¿Había sido dicho un "Da, da~" de esa forma antes?, ¿había alguien más linda, más tierna y más hermosa?. Tantos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Iván, no quería por nada del mundo perder a su hermosa Katyusha...

Al otro día, Alfred estaba cerca de Ucrania, Kat había ido a pedir ayuda a sus superiores por que "El yankee ese quiere tener relaciones internacionales conmigo" decía la ucraniana furiosa:

-¿Hay algún problema en eso, señorita Katyusha?

-Como si no lo supieras...

-Katyusha... no mezcles la política de nación con tu... relación con tu hermano...

-¡Ese tipo de ideas son las que consiguen que Alfred consiga todo lo que tiene!

Katyusha salió muy furiosa y chocó con un chico, se disculpó mirando al suelo y cuando levantó la mirada y unos lentes empañados estaban frente de ella. Una mirada sonrojada y un cabello ondeado, ¿Quién era?

-H-hola... -dijo el muchacho.

-H-hola... ¿tú eres?

-Matthew... ¿y tú? -dijo el muchacho nervioso.

-Katyusha... tienes un acento en inglés, ¿verdad?

-S-si, soy canadiense... -sonríe-: ¿y tú?

-Soy ucraniana, mucho gusto...

-Mi hermano me habló de ti...

-¿Hermano?... ¿Alfred?

-Exactamente... me dijo que eras muy bonita...

-Oh, ya veo, creo que le gusto, pero él no me interesa...

-L-lo sé... es un torpe... -dijo casi susurrando.

-¿Todo bien?

-S-si... es que puede estar observándome...

-Oh, ya veo... -preocupada-: Oye, ¿quieres venir conmigo?, estoy en la casa de mi hermano, pero no me causaría problema llevarte a comer allá, ¿aceptas?

-Claro que si... -sonríe.

Katyusha se fue con Matthew, Alfred observaba desde lejos...

-¡Impossible! ¡Bro... i hate you! ¿Cómo pudo aceptarlo tan fácil a él? -furioso-: ¡Volveré a Rusia y pelearé por ella! -dijo violentamente.

Ya en Rusia:

-Hola Matthew... -sonríe Iván-: ¿Te ha causado problemas el idiota de tu hermano?

-No, claro que no -sonríe-: me contó que le gustaba tu hermana, Iván... -nervioso.

-Así es... ¡Es un iluso! -ríe-: pero no lo culpo, mi hermanita es una belleza, además de lo tierna y buena que es...

-¡Ay, hermano!, ¡no digas barbaridades! -le dice la ucraniana cohibida.

-Iván tiene razón Katyusha... -dice el canadiense.

-¡Hermano!, ¡hermano Matthew!

-Oh, shit... -susurró el canadiense, provocando la risa del ruso y la ucraniana.

-Hermanito, qué haces aquí en Rusia?

-Vine a comer con mis amigos... -nervioso.

-¿Prefieres a ese ruso antes que a tu hermano Alfred? -le dice enojado.

-¡No te comportes así con él Alfred! -gritó la ucraniana.

-Katyusha... -dijeron los tres hombres que se encontraban en el salón.

-Y si no vienes a hacer nada interesante, es mejor que te vayas... -le dice Kat a Alfred.

-¡You are so cruel! -la mira indiferente.

-¡No molestes a mi hermana!, ¿tanto te molesta que se vaya a casar conmigo? -le dice el ruso.

-¿Casar?... ¡eso es imposible!, ¡ustedes...!

-Si, Alfred... nos casaremos, así que te pido desistir de la idea de querer conquistarme y tener relaciones internacionales conmigo... -dice la ucraniana.

-P-pero... Katyusha... yo te puedo ofrecer un mejor futuro, mucho mejor que este proletario irreverente...

-¡Me gusta ser un proletario! -gritó Iván orgulloso.

-Alfred... me gusta lo que tengo y no lo cambiaría por las riquezas que tienes tú...

Mirada triunfante del ruso.

-¡Ay, pero que niña! ¿tanto te gusta trabajar?

-¿Algún problema? -mirada indiferente de la ucraniana.

-Es que... -sin comprenderlo.

-La señorita ya habló ¿Da~? Deja de intervenir...

-¡Tú no te metas ruso irreverente!

-Kolkolkolkolkol... -aura morada rodea a Iván-: ¡Ya me cansaste! -puñetazo-: ¡La ucraniana es mía, y se queda conmigo! ¿Okay?, ¿Understand?

-Fucking Russian... -se toca la cara y con la otra mano golpea a Iván.

Katyusha se desesperó, se puso en frente de Iván y lo abrazó fuertemente. Alfred miró la escena, por fin comprendió que con ese amor, nada se podía hacer, ¿tan fuerte podía ser el amor entre dos hermanos?, ¿tan indebido podía ser el amor a veces?, ¿tan extraño podía ser el mundo?, ¿hay personas que prefieren una vida humilde en vez de mucho dinero?. Miles de preguntas, venían a su cabeza:

-Kat... sorry, yo... -decía Alfred.

-No es tu culpa, no te preocupes... -sonríe la ucraniana.


	10. Chapter 10

De pronto, en la reunión mundial estaban los países discutiendo, cuando se avisó que llegaría Iván, pero no solo, si no que con Katyusha:

-¡Viene la dulzura de su hermana! -decía Francis-: Tanto tiempo que he querido tenerla cerca, ¡Oh, mon amour!~

-No creas que te tomará en serio, idiota... -le decía Arthur-: Ella parece ser muy unida a Iván, si no preguntale a Alfred... -mirada de satisfacción por su "Epic Fail" con la ucraniana.

-¡No me digas nada inglés idiota! -le decía Alfred muy apenado.

-¡Hallo, ha llegado el más AWESOME de esta extraña reunión! -decía el prusiano entrando por la puerta.

-Hermano, ¿qué haces acá? -Le dijo el alemán.

-¡Ludwig!, hermanito, ¿cómo vas? -dijo Gilbert.

-Bien, pero... ¿viniste para participar? -desorientado.

-Si, hermano... -sonríe "awesomente".

-¡Hola! ¡Ve, ve~! -exclamó el italiano veneciano.

-¡Hermano, no te acerques a ese alemán! -dijo el romano.

De tanta charla entre países, llegó de pronto Iván de la mano de su hermana Katyusha. Varios países comenzaron a mirar a la ucraniana muy interesados, pero la mirada celosa de Iván provocaba miedo en los jóvenes.

-¡Hola, chicos! -saludo amable el ruso.

-Ciao Iván~ -dijo el veneciano medio asustado-: ¡Ciao bella! -refiriéndose a Katyusha.

-Feliciano... -acotó el alemán con voz celosa-: ¡Hallo, Iván, hallo Katyusha!

-Hallo Ludwig -sonrisa del ruso.

-Hola señor Ludwig -dice Kat.

-Hola Katyusha... bueno, se pueden sentar, Alfred no ha querido moderar el día de hoy, lo iba a hacer, pero algo le hizo cambiar de parecer, ni idea de lo que será... -decía el alemán.

-No te preocupes Ludwig, yo sé las razones... pero de eso podemos conversar después... -sereno.

-¿Quieres moderar?, siempre te comportas muy amoroso y opinas poco, te gustaría?

-Claro, claro... -sonríe-: Katyusha, siéntate al lado de Wang por favor...

-Da, da~ -sonríe.

Los hombres de la sala se centraron en Katyusha después de escucharla asentir. La ucraniana fue donde el chino y lo abrazó fuertemente preguntando por Sue:

-Ya va a venir, Kat... -sonríe-: Sientante acá en esta silla, en la otra irá Sue...

-¡Muchas gracias!

Iván se sentó en el lugar del moderador, comenzó a hablar sobre la crisis y los demás asuntos muy detalladamente, Katyusha ponía mucha atención y sonría a ratos. Cuando llegó el momento del "recreo" Francis se acercó a la ucraniana y comenzó a acosarla:

-Mon chéri... ¿cómo está señorita Kat? -comenzó a decir el francés.

-P-pues... bien, gracias...

-¿No quisieras comer algo conmigo después de la reunión? ¿o ir a mi cuarto? -mirada pervertida.

-Este... ¡No es preciso señor Francis! -nerviosa-: después de la reunión iré a... -nerviosa y sonrojada-: c-comer con mi hermano Iván... ¿da~?

-Da~ -baboso-: que lindo suena eso de tus hermosos labios mon amour...

-¡Gracias! -nerviosa.

-Hermana... ¿quieres venir? -llegó el ruso a detener la incomoda conversación.

-¡Da~ hermanito!, permiso señor Francis...

-Adelante preciosa... -lanza un beso.

Iván se llevó a Katyusha a un rincón y la abrazó:

-Ese francés me da mala espina...

-¿Haz notado que todos estos jóvenes me están mirando raro? -dijo ella.

-Pues... creo que es evidente, mira lo hermosa que te vez, corazón...

-¡No digas eso!, no es preciso...

-Claro que si lo es... -la besa tiernamente.

-Hermano... -poniendo un dedo en sus labios-: pensé que los demás países no debían saberlo...

-Lo que crean los demás, me da exactamente lo mismo... -se aferra a su hermana-: ¡Cuando sea el "recreo" más largo, vamos a conocer nuestro cuarto, ¿vale?!

-S-si... -lo besa-: ¡ahora, puedes continuar!

Iván continuó con la especie de debate que tenían, pero algunos jóvenes seguían susurrando cosas:

-Alfred... te apuesto a que cae ante mi... -susurraba Francis.

-¡Idiot!, cállate, el ruso está hablando... -le decía Arthur.

-Dudo que te de la hora, parece que tienen una relación muy estrecha con Iván...

-¿Son algo más? -preguntó Arthur.

-Ay mon amour... eso es imposible, son hermanos...

-¿No eres el experto en "le amour"?, esos dos mantienen una relación... -le decía Alfred.

-¡No puede ser!, ¡Impossible! -decía Arthur.

-¡Por favor caballeros, estoy tratando de escuchar la opinión de Elizaveta! -gritó el ruso.

-Bueno Iván... ¡yo creo que deberíamos unirnos en eso!, ¿te parece? -dijo la húngara.

-¡Claro, corazón! Gracias por su opinión...

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Eli, Ludwig? -preguntaba Gilbert a su hermano.

-Ni idea, tengo una mezcla de francés e inglés en la cabeza de los caballeros que no me dejan escuchar...

-¡Cállate Alemán, estamos discutiendo algo importante! -gritó al francés.

-¡Cállense! -gritó Antonio.

-Los españoles solo sirven para hacer callar... -acotó Wang.

-¡Churros, churros! -decía el español tratando de evadir la pelea.

-¡Ya basta! -gritó el ruso-: ¡Con esa actitud jamás llegaremos a un acuerdo!

Katyusha se paró al lado de Iván, y pidió silencio:

-Amigos, por favor... podrían c-callarse... mi hermano está intentando que puedan dar sus opiniones de mejor forma... -nerviosa.

-¡Ay, disculpa mon chéri! -dijo el francés.

Los chicos se calmaron, tomaron asiento de nuevo y se pudo finalizar la etapa del debate. Entonces Iván apareció por detrás de Katyusha, la abrazó y susurró en su oído:

-Vamos a descansar... ¿dale? tenemos hasta las 3 para hacer lo que queramos...

-Hermano... -nerviosa-: está bien...

Muchas parejas se formaron entre el ruido, Iván fue con Kat a su cuarto, a su vez Kiku invitó a Mei (taiwan) a su cuarto, Gilbert consiguió que Elizaveta escapara lejos de donde estaba Roderich, entre otras cosas que ocurrieron. Las habitaciones de esa especie de congreso estaban llenas de amor por todos lados, en el cuarto donde te pararas a oír, ibas a escuchar gemidos de amor o frases pasionales:

-Iván... ¿podrás hablar con nitidez después?

-P-pero ¿qué cosas dices Kat?, ¡S-si yo no tartamudeo después de...! -nervioso.

-¡Ay, Iván! -aferrándose a él.


	11. Chapter 11

Estaban a punto de ser las 3, y todos los tortolos se arreglaban para que nadie descubriera que no habían estado discutiendo o algo así mientras estaban en su recreo largo. Lo que no sabían, era que todos habían ido por los mismos caminos en esas horas:

-Iván... ayudame con el vestido, ¿da~?  
-Claro amor... -subiendo el cierre-: vamos, que queda la parte más interesante, pero de seguro todos se pondrán a pelear...  
-Ah, ¿siempre pasa?  
-No nos llevamos del todo bien... -afligido.  
-No te preocupes... -acaricia su rostro-: ¡ya se llevarán mejor!  
-Que linda... -sonríe-: ¡Por eso es que siempre puedes animarme! -abrazo apretado y beso sonoro.

Tocan la puerta.

-Iván, ¿estás listo? -preguntaba la voz del Prusiano-: ¡es que yo aún no, así que demórate!  
-¿Eh? -preguntó el ruso.  
-¿Me permites?  
-Claro, pasa...

El prusiano entró con bata y a su lado estaba la húngara en las misma condiciones.

-No lo creo... ¡Ustedes dos...!  
-¡Cállate ruso! -dijo Gilbert, y percatándose de que Kat estaba ahí-: ¡Júrame que tú y Kat...!

Golpe de la húngara.

-¡Gilbert, cállate! -susurró la húngara-: si nos escucha alguien, Roderich se dará cuenta...  
-¿Aún te importa lo que piensa el señorito estirado? -Mueca prusiana.  
-Pues... no quiero que sepa de... esto... -sonrojada.

Abrazo del prusiano.

-Tranquila... es nuestro secreto... -mirada "awesome"-: no tengo la culpa de que tú, corazón, se haya enamorado de este bombón sexy...  
-Gilbert... -puñetazo-: ¡Ya anda a vestirte! -sonrojada y furiosa.  
-¡Ay, marimacha forzuda, eso me dolió!  
-¡No me llames así!, ¡ya, a tu cuarto!

Gracias a la pelea, muchos se percataron de que estaban juntos, pero menos Roderich, que se ahogaba en su música clásica mientras dormía en su cuarto.

-¿No te parece, que son tal para cual? -dijo la ucraniana.  
-La verdad es que si, aunque ella es algo violenta...  
-¡Pero, adorable!  
-Vamos, corazón... -poniéndose la camisa.  
-Con todo este asunto, se me había olvidado que no tenías puesta la camisa, además... la bufanda hace que no sea tan perceptible... -sonríe.  
-Sabes bien que esta bufanda no me la quitaré nunca... -ordenándose-: ¡Vamos!

Ya todos estaban sentados en su lugar, algunos ordenándose para parecer que no había ocurrido nada. Kiku estaba algo nervioso y miraba a todos lados sin saber que hacer, Mei lo tranquilizaba con un abrazo, pero eso sólo aumentaba su actitud cohibida. Elizaveta estaba enojada con Gilbert, por sus desatinadas palabras, pero en ese momento se fue a sentar a su lado de todos modos. Los dos Italias solo morían de hambre, a pesar de haber comido algo en el recreo. El Francés se sentía inquieto, durante el recreo no había conseguido a ninguna chica para que lo acompañara a su cuarto y eso le causaba una gran depresión, aunque no perdía la oportunidad de mirar a la ucraniana y la vietnamita con malas intensiones. El chino cuidaba a su hermana del francés y a ratos lo miraba con furia, también cuidaba de la ucraniana, ya que Iván no podía pelear con el francés. Arthur miraba al "yankee" que realmente se veía muy triste, en un momento lo abrazó, lo que sorprendió mucho al inglés, pero correspondió recordando los buenos tiempos que había tenido con su hermanito. Y así, en definitiva, todos estaban en algo y poniendo no mucha atención a lo que decía Iván, que realmente para él era mejor, porque estaba tartamudeando:

-B-bueno señores y se-señoritas... Se-seguiremos con la re-reunión... vale? -nervioso. (Interiormente: ¡Ay, rayos!, ¿Por qué me tiene que ocurrir esto eh?, ¡Es horroroso!) ¿A-alguna opinión sobre el tema an-anterior?  
-Iván... ¿te sientes bien? -preguntó el chino extrañado.  
-¡Hermano, tranquilo!, toma un poco de agua... -decía la ucraniana evitando la risa.  
-N-no te rías Ka-Katyusha... -sonrojado.

En un momento de silencio, todos notaron la actitud de Iván y se escuchó una larga carcajada de todos los presentes:

-¡A-ay, ya ba-basta! -nervioso.

La ucraniana se puso de pie y pidió silencio, pidió un tiempo para poder tranquilizar a su hermano y lo llevó al baño:

-¿Por-por qué tienes que acompañarme al baño, eh? -le decía cohibido.  
-¡Por favor!, cuando eras pequeño lo hice miles de veces... -sonrojada-: ¡Además, solo vine para que estuvieras más tranquilo y tomaras un poquito de agua! -sonríe.  
-¡Ay, hermanita! -la abraza como un niño pequeño.  
-I-Iván... Suelta ya, que tienes que volver al estrado...  
-Está bien... pe-pero... aún no estoy bien...  
-Iván... -lo besa tierna y largamente-: tú puedes...  
-Gracias, Katyusha... ¡Muchas gracias! -la abraza.

Ambos volvieron a sus lugares, Iván comenzó de nuevo, los chicos murmuraban idioteces entre ellos pero ponían algo de atención:

-Bueno, y ese es el caso, ¿verdad?, yo creo que deberíamos discutirlo más a fondo, pero hay temas que tocar, supongo que podemos hacer un resumen breve de esto, ¿no creen?  
-Aru~ ! Pero, Iván... Alfred me presiona mucho para que deje de hacer mis propias mercancías y lo deje con el mercado... -decía Wang.  
-Pues... ¿qué dice Alfred de eso?  
-Eh... ¿yo?... -dijo Alfred.  
-Si, Alfred... ¿qué dices?  
-Este... -desorientado-: ¡que haga lo que quiera!  
-Bueno, espero que esa frase, la cumplas... -decía el chino.  
-Está bien... ¿algo más que agregar?  
-¡Ay, esa puerta tiene un diseño muy lindo! -decía el chino.  
-Hermanito... -dijo la vietnamita-: no te disperses...  
-Lo siento, lo siento... puedes seguir... aru~

Los chicos terminaron la discusión y llegaba la hora de la comida, donde los países elegían distintos lugares donde ir a comer. La reunión se llevaba a cabo en Rusia, era invierno y los países sólo querían comer algo caliente.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando era hora de comer, Wang sugirió ir a la casa que tiene en Rusia, Iván sólo se reía por la historia de como Wang consiguió que lo dejara tener una casa en sus tierras. Cuando llegaron, comenzaron a comer Arrollados de primavera (o como sea que le digan en su país a los rollitos de vegetales y carne fritos) ; Wang exageraba con la salsa de soya, ¿por qué le gustará tanto?, quien sabe. Iván comía a gusto, le agradaba esa comida, Katyusha a su vez también le echaba bastante salsa de soya y Sue por su parte, sólo comía y reía a ratos. De pronto entró Arthur con los muchachos, alegando que a pesar de haber comido los dulces rusos, seguían con hambre.

-¿Se te ofrece?, también hay Wantán, es muy delicioso, en especial con carne de soya... ¡delicioso y muy lindo! -gritaba Wang emocionado.

La vietnamita no se contuvo y largó una risotada, su hermano se preocupó por verla casi ahogarse con la comida y ambos fueron al baño. Alfred se sentó algo lejos de Katyusha, pero Francis lo empujó para sentarse en su lugar, al lado del francés se sentó el inglés con mucha hambre, pero sin ganas de cocinar (¡Gracias a Dios!)

-Hola Katyusha, ¿disfrutas tu comida? -preguntó el inglés.

-Ehm... si, está bastante rico... ¿por?

-Ay, es que te vez adorable comiendo mon amour... -dijo el francés.

-G-gracias... -sigue comiendo.

-Ay, no te sientas mal amor... ¡a mi no me molesta que estos muchachos te alaguen! -sonreía el ruso.

-¡Ay, Iván... ya entiendo donde sacaste tu lo bonito que tienes! deben ser los genes de tu hermana, ¿verdad? -decía al francés acariciando el cabello de la ucraniana.

-¡Jaja! claro, claro... (interiormente: este francesito a veces se pasa de la ralla con sus comentarios estúpidos...)

-¿Qué pasa, Alfred?, te estás comiendo muy a prisa los rollitos esos, pensar que tienen vegetales, no te vaya a hacer mal... -decía el inglés.

-No me molestes, está rico... -comiendo.

Eso era lo más extraño que podía pasar, Alfred no toleraba la comida china, y menos los rollitos de primavera, ¡prefería morir antes de no comer una hamburguesa un día!, realmente lo que había pasado con Katyusha lo tenía bastante abatido, realmente quería disculparse por haber sido tan idiota. Pero... ¿cómo hacerlo?, en ningún momento Iván dejaría a la ucraniana hablar a solas con él, tenía que hacerlo de alguna forma, pero... ¿Cómo?:

-¡Ya regreso! -dijo Alfred y fue hacia el baño.

Se demoró bastante ahí, parece que en verdad los vegetales le habían hecho mal. Katyusha se paró y fue al baño para lavarse las manos y por detrás apareció Alfred, cubriendo su boca y suplicándole que no gritara... "es algo corto, por favor, déjame hablar contigo..." Le dijo y esta dejó de quejarse:

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Alfred?

-Yo... ¡debo decirte algo muy importante! -decía nervioso.

-¿Importante?, ¿qué ocurre?

-Bueno, sé que mi actitud no fue de lo mejor ese día...

FLASH BACK:

-Y si no vienes a hacer nada interesante, es mejor que te vayas... -le dice Kat a Alfred.

-¡You are so cruel! -la mira indiferente.

-¡No molestes a mi hermana!, ¿tanto te molesta que se vaya a casar conmigo? -le dice el ruso.

-¿Casar?... ¡eso es imposible!, ¡ustedes...!

-Si, Alfred... nos casaremos, así que te pido desistir de la idea de querer conquistarme y tener relaciones internacionales conmigo... -dice la ucraniana.

-P-pero... Katyusha... yo te puedo ofrecer un mejor futuro, mucho mejor que este proletario irreverente...

-¡Me gusta ser un proletario! -gritó Iván orgulloso.

-Alfred... me gusta lo que tengo y no lo cambiaría por las riquezas que tienes tú...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-No te preocupes por eso... ¡está todo bien! -dijo Katyusha.

-P-Pero... ¡quiero que me disculpes, por favor! -triste.

-Alfred... está bien... -sincera.

-¡Gracias, Katyusha! -la abraza fuerte-: Aunque, igual sigo odiando a tu hermano...

-¡No te preocupes! (interiormente: Si le hace algo lo mato...)-ríe.

Después de la comida, los países regresaron a sus tierras y Katyusha e Iván se fueron a su hogar. Iván le dijo a Katyusha que iba a salir en la mañana, pero necesitaba ir solo.


	13. Chapter 13

Iván había salido en la mañana, Kat no tenía idea a donde podría haber ido pero, pensó en que podría haber sido al Centro general de relaciones internacionales y matrimonios de naciones (C.G.R.I.M.N. ; cosa que acabo de inventar.).

A las horas llegó Iván, Katyusha tomaba un té sentada en la mesa, Iván se sentó a su lado con mala cara y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de la ucraniana:

-¿Pasó algo, mi vida? -dijo Katyusha preocupada.

-Kat... -comienza a llorar-: pasó algo...

-¿Qué?, ¿algo grave?, ¿qué te dijeron?

-Pues... fui al C.G.R.I.M.N. y... me dijeron que casarnos no está permitido, por unas leyes que se implantaron recientemente...

-¿Leyes?... ¿qué leyes?

-Pues...

Situación:

-Señor Iván, me va a disculpar, no es que yo no desee su casamiento con la señorita Katyusha, pero, el PC no me permite poner datos si ustedes son hermanos...

-¡Eso es una ridiculez!

Iván sale furioso.

Fin de la situación.

-¡Ay... amor! -lo abraza fuerte-: ¡Nosotros dos iremos a hablar!, no te preocupes...

-Katyusha... -comienza a besarle y caen encima de la silla, quedando los dos en el suelo.

Natasha salió de la cocina, pero no quiso decir nada, trató de meterse de nuevo, pero los dos se percataron de su presencia:

-Perdona, hermana... ¡no quería que te sorprendieras! -dijo la ucraniana avergonzada.

-No se preocupen, sin querer oí todo el asunto... ¡Más vale que vayan ahora mismo a esa maldita oficina! -gritó con su aguerrida voz.

-¡Si, hermana, si! -dijo el ruso y se fue con la ucraniana.

La bielorrusa le hizo un gesto a Toris, indicando que la casa estaba vacía (ya que Edwar y Raivis estaban en sus clases). El lituanense subió rápidamente y tras él la muchacha de tez blanca.

El ruso y su hermana entraron a la oficina, el mismo chico estaba sentado en el computador. Miró a Iván con un rostro afligido y exclamó:

-Ya te dije que no podemos hacer nada... ¡Por favor, discúlpame!

-Ay, por favor... ¿alguien puede cambiar esa regla? -dijo Iván.

-Claro que si... tu superior... -dijo el muchacho.

-Mi superior... ¡ya sé lo que voy a hacer! -ojos de esperanza.

-No creo que pueda recibirte, porque está bastante enojado contigo...

-¿Eh?... ¿por qué? -sorprendido.

-No aprueba muy bien que te cases con tu hermana... por lo mismo, aplicó esta ley para impedirlo, no es que tenga algo en contra de Katyusha, pero... es demasiado conservador...

-N-no... puede ser... -Iván larga a llorar.

-¡Hermano!, ¡tranquilo! -lo abraza fuerte y seca sus lágrimas-: Aún así, nunca te abandonaré... aunque sea indebido... jamás me alejaré de ti... -lo besa.

A la oficina, estaba entrando el superior ruso, al ver la escena soltó un par de lágrimas e intentó no entrar...


	14. Chapter 14

Era de noche, Iván estaba acostado con Katyusha; para ella era una despedida, porque tarde o temprano vendrían a pedirle que mandara a Kat a su casa y no la viese hasta que pudieran "relacionarse de alguna forma". Iván tenía algo en mente, mientras puso su cabeza en el pecho de Katyusha le dijo con ternura:

-No debes preocuparte... nos iremos hasta que podamos solucionarlo...

-¿Irnos? ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó la ucraniana algo sorprendida.

-¡Pues, claro!, dejaré a los chicos a cargo en nuestra ausencia, y veremos si podemos casarnos en otra parte sin que nadie se interponga, ¿qué opinas?

-¡Ay... Iván...! -la ucraniana se avalanzó sobre su hermano y con una mirada tierna le contestó: Contigo, me iría hasta donde sea...

-Katyusha... -la besa y en forma constante.

Tanto amor, tantas caricias, tantas palabras y hermosas reacciones. Iván le dejó un mensaje a Natasha, avisando de su partida y le pidió que ella y Toris cuidaran muy bien de los chicos. Antes de que amaneciera, emprendieron camino:

-¿A dónde vamos a ir, Iván? -susurraba Kat.

-No debes preocuparte amor... iremos a una de esas islas que tienen sus propias leyes y nos casaremos... ¡ya lo verás!

-Iván... -lo abraza fuerte.

-Hace frío... el invierno está recién comenzando... -le pasa su abrigo-: ¡ten, no quiero que te enfermes!

-No es preciso... sabes que puedo soportarlo...

-Insisto amor... -poniéndole el abrigo-: si te pasa algo... yo me muero...

-¡No digas tonterías! -se sonroja y lo abraza con mucha fuerza.

-Bueno, ven... -sonríe-: ¡Iremos en tu carretita porque la encuentro muy buena y potente!

-¡Lo que necesites!

Ambos viajaron lo que quedaba de la noche y algo del día y llegaron a un lugar bastante lejano a Rusia pero que estaba en el mismo tiempo, sólo que su frío era algo más débil, este lugar se llamaba Oazis tsvetov según lo que se sabía... (Lugar inventado, pero con nombre ruso) ; buscaron una especie de hostería y pidieron hospedaje:

-Hola, ¿qué tal? -dijo el joven de recepción-: ¿buscan un cuartito?

-Si... si no fuera molestia... -dijo Iván.

-Su nombre...

-Iván Braginski...

Katyusha se sorprendió... "¿Le dijo su nombre real?, ¿no será peligroso" Pensaba la ucraniana, se mantuvo en pensamientos hasta que el joven preguntó su nombre:

-Señorita... ¿su nombre?

-Katyusha Braginskaya...

-¿Son parientes? -preguntó el joven.

-Ese es un detalle que no debería importarle, pero si, lo somos... -dijo Iván con la madurez de siempre.

-No se moleste, sólo me interesaba saberlo... ¡tomen, su llave!

Ambos se fueron a la habitación, eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, había sido un largo viaje y sólo querían comer; Iván fue a comprar algo para comer, Kat hizo sopa y como estaba tan asustada se puso a llorar, lo que causó que sus lágrimas cayeran a la sopa, como había en otras ocasiones. Cuando Iván llegó y le llevaron algo de comida al chico de recepción; luego comieron y los efectos de la sopa se hicieron ver, no sólo en ellos, sino que cuando llegó la novia del joven, ambos comieron la sopa y vale decir que pasaron muchas cosas.

-Iván... no quise llorar mientras cocinaba... es que, tengo miedo...

-Katyusha... -empezó a decir mientras acariciaba su cabello-: No tienes que temer nada... sé que ha sido arriesgado y quizás es todo mi culpa, pero... prometo que a ti no te pasará nada...

-Pero... -Kat se sienta y coloca la cabeza de Iván en su pecho-: ¿Si te pasa algo a ti?

-Katyusha... -se aferra a la ucraniana-: No debes preocuparte por mi, sé que igual lo harás, porque me quieres... pero yo estaré bien y siempre estaré contigo... ¡yo daría mi vida por verte feliz!

-Yo sólo seré feliz... si te tengo conmigo... -lo besa.

-Y me tendrás... siempre contigo... -Mientras besaba a la ucraniana ambos quedaron recostados como en un principio y continuaron conversando hasta que el sueño les ganó.


	15. Chapter 15

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Iván y Katyusha habían llegado a Oazis tsvetov ; estuvieron un par de días en la hostería y después Iván le tenía una sorpresa a Katyusha:

-Ya, te cubriré los ojos... -dijo el ruso.

-¡Ay!... no, que nervios...

-Ya, Kat... estará todo bien... -colocando una venda sobre los ojos de la ucraniana-: ¡no mires hasta que te diga!, ¿da~?

-Si amor...

Llegaron a una cabaña de dos pisos, bastante linda, hecha de fina madera; llevó a la ucraniana a la puerta y le dijo:

-Puedes ver... -susurrando a su oído-: vamos...

-Da, da~ -sacándose la venda-: Oh... ¡Dios mío!

-¿Te acuerdas de este lugar?...

-Oh... da~ -abraza fuerte a Iván-: ¡No creí que aún tenias este lugar!

-Mi vida... este lugar representa mucho de lo que somos... ¿verdad?~

-Si... -muy feliz-: ¡Entremos!

Ambos entraron a la cabaña, esa cabaña había significado mucha parte de la infancia de Iván y Katyusha; pero la que él más recordaba, era cuando él se había enfermado y Kat lo tuvo que cuidar:

RECUERDO:

-¡Katyusha, Katyusha! -venía Natasha corriendo-: ¡Mi superior quiere llevarme de viaje, pero Iván está enfermo!, ¿puedes cuidarlo?

-Claro que si hermanita, ve tranquila...

-Gracias... ¡pero no le vayas a hacer nada!, ¿eh? -algo celosa.

-No te preocupes... ¡anda, ve!

Natasha se va con su superior y Katyusha sube al segundo piso de esta cabaña a atender a Iván:

-Hermanita... -estornudando.

-Corazón... -pone un paño frío en su frente-: siempre tan enfermizo... es porque nunca abrigas ese cuello con alguna cosa... te haré algo para que te abrigues...

-Gracias hermanita... -sonríe.

Unas horas después, Natasha llegó y en el patio de la casita fue a abrazar a Iván; mientras Katyusha fue donde ellos para darle un obsequio a su hermano:

-¡Hermanito, hermanito!

-Katyusha... ¡gracias por cuidarme! -le lanza un besito.

-Mira, te traje algo... -colocándole una bufanda-: ¿te gusta?

-¡Si, gracias hermanita!

-Ay, está fea... -dijo Natasha.

-No, está hermosa... ¡gracias, Kat!

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

-¡Eres demasiado sentimental!, deberías ser más ruda, como Natasha!... ¡A pesar de que eres mayor, ella es mucho más fuerte que tú, me desesperas!

-P-pero hermano... ¿qué es lo que ocurre? -llorando.

-¡Ya no puedo continuar así!, te devuelves a Ucrania y te dejas de fastidiar...

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la ucraniana despertó de golpe, miró hacia el lado y vio al ruso despertando por la exaltación ella e intentó respirar para no demostrar su malestar al haber soñado semejante tragedia:

-Mi amor... ¿estás bien?

-E-este... s-si... -afligida.

-Linda, mírame... -secando sus lágrimas-: ¿que fue lo que soñaste?

-Y-yo... soñé que tu m-me... -llorando-: me querías mandar a Ucrania porque ya no me querías...

El ruso lamió la mejilla de la ucraniana y la besó intensamente, se colocó encima de ella y con una voz cautivadora y sensual dijo:

-Yo... jamás dejaré de amarte y jamás te alejaré de mi lado... Tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo, te pertenezco en todo, alma, cuerpo, corazón y vida... -comienza a besar su cuello y a acariciarla.

-Iván... -completamente fascinada-: tienes razón, no sé como he podido soñar semejante estupidez...

-Vamos... olvidémonos de esos sueños idiotas con un poco de cariño... ¿Da~?

-Me ofendería si no lo pidieras...

y

El ruso comenzó a besar a la ucraniana, se dejaron llevar una vez más por su amor y pasión gigantesca, tanto era su amor y deseo que nada podría detenerlo, nada podría acabarlo... ¡Absolutamente nada!

-Katyusha... ¿qué quieres que cocine mañana?

-Creo que iba a sugerirte algo, pero después de lo acabamos de hacer, creo que con suerte recuerdo mi apellido...

-Ay, corazón... es Katyusha Braginskaya... la criatura más hermosa que pudo haber sido creada... -oliendo la nuca de Kat.

-¡Ay, ay! Iván... ¡no digas tonterías!

-¿Tonterías?... ¡Es la verdad absoluta! -abrazando a la ucraniana y apoyándose en su pecho-: ¡eres eso y mucho más! -beso esquimal 3 data-blogger-escaped-.="" data-blogger-escaped-br=""-¿Ya sabes qué es lo que vamos a hacer? -preguntaba mientras le acariciaba el cabello y jugaba con su bufanda.  
-Si... nos vamos a casar...  
-¿Eh?, pero... ¿cómo?  
-Bueno, estaremos algún tiempo viviendo en pecado mientras consigo que la persona que nos casará venga para acá sin ser descubierta...  
-¡Eso es una locura!  
-Sabes que haría mucho más por estar contigo...  
-Iván... -lo besa tiernamente-: Te Amo...  
-¿Sabes lo hermoso que suena eso cuando sale de tu boca? -vuelve a lamerle la mejilla.  
-¡Ay!, ¿por qué haces eso? -sonrojada y nerviosa.  
-Tus lágrimas, tienen un sabor especial... que por alguna razón, me provoca aún más cuando te tengo frente de mi...  
-I-Iván... ¡por Dios qué vergüenza! -totalmente nerviosa.  
-Mi muñeca...~ -la abraza y se pone debajo de ella-: ¡Nos vamos a casar, seremos felices, pero no creas que perderé el deseo que tengo al estar contigo, cada día se incrementará, más y más! -se muerde los labios.

Por poco a la ucraniana no le da una hemorragia nasal al ver a ese hombre tan sensual haciendo ese acto tan provocativo. Ella se aferró lo más que pudo y ambos se cubrieron mucho con las colchas y sabanas, porque, estábamos en territorio ruso (aunque legalmente quizás no lo era) y el frío, estaba pegando fuerte:

-No es necesario que nos cubramos, cuando estamos aquí... miles de volcanes arden con nuestro amor latente... -dijo al ruso aferrado a Katyusha.  
-¡Iván!, ya basta... esas palabras... pareciera que quieres provocarme un infarto... -nerviosa y sonrojada.

Iván besó largamente a Katyusha, mientras la nieve caía y sus cuerpos se llenaban de amor incontrolable.


	16. Chapter 16

-¿No sabes nada aún de esos dos?

-No superior... parece que Iván hizo algo muy interesante para no ser encontrado...

-A mi me gustaría que se casaran, pero causará demasiado revuelo una relación entre hermanos...

-Lo sé superior... pero, yo creo que ellos ya deben haberse casado, por leyes de otro lugar, tal vez...

-Es posible, pero creo que cuando se casen, van a regresar...

-¿Qué le dijo el superior de Ucrania?

-Me dijo que él aceptaba la relación de ellos dos...

-Oh...

-Fui a la casa y los chicos demostraron su rotundo apoyo a la pareja, en especial Natasha, pensé que no sería así... se supone que no llevaban tan bien, además... pareciera que estaba acostada con el joven Toris...

-Han pasado cosas extrañas en esa casa desde que regresó Katyusha...

-Si... pero déjame admitir, que se han formado bonitas parejas...

-Señor superior... la señorita Petroski lo está esperando...

-¿La superiora de Natasha? -nervioso-: y por qué?

-No lo sé... -arqueando las cejas.

-¡No hagas eso! -sonrojado-: sólo somos amigos...

-Oh, seguro... -sonríe.

-Señor superior... ¿cómo ha estado? -se escuchó una voz femenina.

-Petroski... -voz emocionada del superior ruso.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿todo bien? -sonríe la joven, que parecía muñeca de porcelana, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azul oscuro, no muy alta y no tan aguerrida como Natasha.

-Hola señorita Petroski -dijo el chico más joven e interiormente pensó: es tan hermosa, yo siendo el señor superior hace mucho tiempo le hubiese pedido matrimonio-.

La superiora bielorrusa y el ruso fueron a comer algo caliente, hacía mucho frío y el invierno ruso pegaba bastante fuerte:

-Petroski... ¿estás bien?

-Si... Wladimir...

-Ay... Kruzkaya... no digas mi nombre me da vergüenza...

-Siempre tan cohibido Wladimir... oye, qué te parece si casamos al ruso y a la ucraniana, ¿eh?

-Pero Kruzkaya...

-Petroski... por favor... -mirada serena-: yo quiero casarlos, estoy cansada de que estén huyendo por un amor que no se les deja tener con felicidad...

-¿Felicidad?... se ven felices...

-Claro, lo son... pero, ellos necesitan estar juntos sin cadenas que los opriman, así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado... Pero, se ve que estás algo cerrado de mente, como es común en ti... -se pone de pie para irse-: ¡Que estés bien!

-Espera... -le toma el brazo-: si eso es lo que consideras mejor... ¡entonces vamos a acceder a casarlos!

La superiora sonrió conforme con su misión.

-Ay, Wladimir... -lo abraza fuerte-: sabía que me ibas a entender...

-K-K-Kruzkaya... -la abraza casi aprovechando la primera vez que tenía un contacto tan cercano a ella y se pone bastante nervioso-: no fue nada... es lo justo...

-Siempre haces lo correcto... no sé por qué no quería acceder, si fueras tú el que quiere contraer el matrimonio, hubieses accedido con más facilidad...

-Yo no me voy a casa Kruzkaya...

-¡Claro que si, te casarás conmigo! -ríe-: nos vemos pronto... -lo besa cerca de la boca-: ¡Chaito!

Después de esa reunión, Wladimir recordó la cabaña donde Iván había crecido, pensó si debería ir a decirles que ya pueden casarse en territorio legalmente ruso, pero decidió hacerlo más tarde, por mientras, en la cabaña:

-Señorita Kruzkaya, ¿en verdad Natasha le pidió ayuda?

-Si Iván... y además, mírense... hacen tan linda pareja, siempre le dije a Natasha que le diera una oportunidad a Toris, que es un lindo... y ahora, es tan feliz con él y ustedes tan felices juntos... -sonríe-: Hablé con Wladimir...

-¿Qué te dijo? -le preguntó Iván preocupado.

-Lo convencí... -ríe animada-: de seguro viene mañana a conversar con ustedes, por cierto Katyusha, cuando se casen, el ramo debe llegarme a mi para poder casarme con ese precioso de Wladimir...

-Ay Kruzkaya... desde que asumiste la superioridad de Bielorrusia que haz estado mirando a Wladimir... -dijo Katyusha.

-Comprende Kat... yo le amo mucho...

Kruzkaya volvió a su casa después de eso y vio a Wladimir sentado en su puerta, se sorprendió bastante; lo miró con ternura y se agachó a su lado:

-¿Qué hace este hombre tan lindo sentado en el suelo con este frío? -dijo provocativamente.

-Kruzkaya... -se sonrojó bastante-: H-hola...

-¿Quieres pasar?, hace frío...

-Pues... yo... ehm...

La joven le tomó la mano al superior ruso y lo llevo dentro de su casa, le sirvió un chocolate caliente y unas galletas:

-Que rico... -dijo Wladimir nervioso.  
-¿Quería conversar algo conmigo?, ¿te arrepentiste de casar a los chicos, o que?  
-No... claro que no...  
-Hmm... ya sé...  
-¿Qué c-cosa?  
-Wladimir...  
-Kruzkaya...  
-Wladimir... -sonrojada.  
-Kruzyaka... -poniéndose de pie y abrazándola muy pegada a él.  
-Wladimir... -lo besa largamente.

Ambos superiores cayeron en la alfombra de la casa, la superiora bielorrusa estaba demasiado emocionada para comprender todo lo que estaba pasando, tanto tiempo soportando el gran amor que le tenía a Wladimir y ahora, en unos minutos de conversación, decidieron por fin, cumplir lo que ambos habían soñado por tanto tiempo:

-Wladimir... -respiraba cortito-: supieras, cuanto te quiero...  
-Kruzkaya... -se aferra a ella {Ay, todos los rusos son así, yo quiero uno [divagaciones de la escritora, lo siento]} : Yo no, pensé que tú...  
-¿No?... ¿seguro? -mirada de niña malcriada-: y pu qué?  
-¡Ay, no pongas esa cara! -muy sonrojado-: es demasiado... encantadora... -hemorragia nasal-: ¡ay, ven aquí!

Lo que sigue será censurado porque hay niños leyendo. Volvamos con la pareja del año:

-Oye Iván... ¿crees que mañana vendrá Wladimir a decirnos que si?  
-Seguramente... Kruzkaya nos afirmó eso... sólo queda esperar hasta mañana... -sonríe.  
-Te ves con muchas ánimos...  
-Y los tengo... -sonríe-: ven aquí, vamos a comer algo caliente...  
-¿No quieres invitar a Kruzkaya a comer?  
-Algo me dice que no debo llamarla ahora...  
-Mm... la verdad es que siento lo mismo, qué habrá pasado?  
-No lo sé, pero bueno... a de ser por algo... creo que no es nada malo...  
-Bueno, vamos a comer...

En la casa del ruso:

-Natasha, ¿llamaste a tu superiora para preguntarle qué pasó con el señor Iván y Katyusha?  
-Pues no... lo haré ahora... -llamando por telefono.

Por mientras donde ellos:

Suena el telefono, Kruzkaya lo levanta pero no habla, porque estaban algo ocupados:

-Ay, con más fuerza, intenta de que entre completo, ¿me entiendes?  
-Si, ya lo estoy haciendo, no te preocupes... -sonrojado.  
-Vamos, vamos... adentro, si... pero no te detengas hasta que esté todo arriba, ¿dale?  
-S-si...  
-¿Diga?  
-K-K-Kruzkaya... -mirada traumada de la bielorrusa.

Los chicos y la bielorrusa escucharon todo, porque a Natasha se le ocurrió dejarlo en altavoz para escuchar lo que había pasado con los chicos:

-¡Ay!, Hola... ¿qué tal?, ¿querías saber lo que pasó con los chicos?, pues Wladimir está conmigo y mañana iremos a buscarlos, ¿te parece?  
-C-claro que si... ¡gracias!, no los interrumpo, cuídense...

Cuelga.

-Natasha... que agradable es... ¿ya subió todo el cierre del vestido?  
-Si... está arriba, si no usaras ropa tan ajustada sería más fácil...  
-Ay, si, lo siento... pero quedó bastante bien...  
-Parece que Natasha mal interpretó lo que escuchó...  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Bueno... -sonrojado.  
-¿Pensaste mal también? -se acerca de forma coqueta.  
-¡Ay, no hagas eso! -nervioso.  
-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no te gusta? -acercándose.  
-¡Aghh! -la toma en sus brazos y la lleva a la pieza de ella-: ¡me colmaste la paciencia!  
-¡Ay, no, no me hagas daño! -melodramática.  
-Muy tarde... -la lanza sobre la cama y se coloca sobre ella-: ¡ahora tendrán sentido las cosas que imaginó tu supervisada! -sonrojado.  
-Wladimir pervertido... -se acerca a él y lo besa.

En la cabaña:

-Ya van a ser las 12... mejor vayámonos a dormir... -sonríe Katyusha.  
-Nada de eso... imagínate mañana te quieren alejar de mí... -sonrojado-: yo quiero jugar con mi hermanita... -nervioso. {Quizás que Luna estaba esa noche, que todos los rusos están fogosos...}  
-Iván... -nerviosa y sonrojada: entonces, ven conmigo... -le tiende la mano.

Ambos se fueron a la cómoda cama de ese lugar que habría marcado su infancia, se amaron como tantas veces, pero esta vez había un sabor diferente, había más afecto, había más apego y más sensualidad de parte del ruso:

-Por siempre, contigo... -dijo el ruso.


	17. Chapter 17

-Señorita Katyusha, ¿está lista?

-Ay, creo... espero que este vestido no me haga doler la espalda después de un rato con el puesto...

-Te ves bien... -le dijo su superior, Ilich.

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Si, Katy... te ves hermosa... como siempre...

-Ay, Ilichito... -lo abraza-: muchas gracias por apoyarme, a pesar de todo...

-Yo no me porté bien contigo, te debo mucho más que esto... -abrazándola emocionado.

-No te preocupes... a mi no me importa ya eso...

-Gracias, Katyusha...

Donde estaba Iván:

-Wladimir... !digo! Superior, ¿debería usar la "vieja y confiable"? -refiriéndose a su bufanda.

-Iván... la bufanda es esencial en esta ocasión... ¡úsala!

-Gracias Wladi... ¡Ay, perdóname!

-No te preocupes por formalidades, aunque en la reuniones no se te ocurra decirme...

-Wladicito! -voz adorable.

-¡Ay Iván! -avergonzado-: ¡no hagas esas cosas!

-Yo creo que suena bastante bien... -se escucha una acotación desde la puerta.

-Kruzkaya... -dijeron Iván y Wladimir.

-¡Ay, Iván!... ¡que lindo que estás! -decía la superiora bielorrusa muy animadamente.

-Gracias... (Definitivamente Natasha y Kruzkaya son muy distintas, ¿cómo accedió a que fuera su superiora?, tal vez por lo mismo se llevan bien...)-y siguió hablando: bueno... chicos, Natasha me contó que el otro día los llamó y estaban ocupados... -arqueando las cejas.

-¡Ay, Iván! -dijo Wladimir nervioso-: no fue nada de eso, Natasha malinterpretó lo que escuchó...

-Wladimir... pero, ¿qué hacías tú con Kruzkaya?

-Y-yo... -nervioso.

-Estabamos... ¡Ay!, está bien... estuve con él... y si, me gusta... ¡Y MUCHO! -gritó la superiora bielorrusa.

-Kruzkaya... -dijo Wladimir cautivado.

-Ay, Wladi... -sonrojada-: bueno, dejemos al muchacho arreglarse para su boda...

-¡Ah, claro!... y sí, ponte esa bendita bufanda...

-Lo sé, Wladimir, lo sé... ahora, vayan a expresarse su amor...

-¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS, HOMBRE! -le gritan los dos superiores y se van fuera del cuarto.

El ruso se puso su bufanda, se arregló su traje y sonrío muy contento, salió por esa puerta, dirigiéndose a la Iglesia. Por mientras, donde la ucraniana:

-Mmh... ¡Ilich!, ¡Ilich! ¡Ya me quiero ir para allá!

-No puedes llegar antes que el novio, mujer... ¡tranquila!

-P-pero... ¡ya vayámonos!

-A ver... te quedas acá, haré una llamada...

Se fue a hacer la llamada:

-Oye, Wladimir... ¿Iván ya se fue?

-Si, se fue a la Iglesia con los chicos, ahora yo me iré con Kruzkaya...

-Está bien, ahora iremos a darnos unas vueltas con Katyusha y nos vemos allá...

-Está bien... ¡Nos vemos!

Fin de la llamada.

-¿Y? -cara de poca paciencia ucraniana-: ¿nos vamos?

-Si, señorita... ¡vamos!

La carreta blanca de la ucraniana estaba muy arreglada, se subió a ella, estaba su caballo favorito: "Tormenta fiera", el caballo que había ido con ella a todos lados, siempre que lo necesitaba.

-Ay, mi dulce caballo... -lo acariciaba.

-Señorita, suba...

-Gracias, Ilich... -sonríe.

Pronto llegaron a la Iglesia, por que Katyusha estaba bastante apurada en llegar, Iván estaba ahí, nervioso, jugaba con su bufanda para evitar morderse las uñas, esperando a su querida Katyusha. Ella por otro lado, preparada para entrar, del brazo de su querido superior, entonces, entraron: La ucraniana iba nerviosa, mientras sonaba la música, el ruso la mirada fascinado, el vestido realmente le quedaba perfecto, no era un vestido blanco, era un vestido con matices rosaditos y muy hermoso. El traje del ruso era un terno negro y su bufanda en el lugar adecuado, finalmente ella llegó a su lado y se dieron un beso corto.

El padre, dijo fielmente todos los votos, los casó muy hermosamente. Finalmente, ambos se aceptaron el uno al otro y se besaron extensamente.

-Señor Iván, debe firmar además los decretos legales... -le dice Wladimir.

-Si, mi superior... -guiña el ojo-: acá... -firmando.

-Señorita Katyusha, por favor...

-Claro, mi superior... -firmando.

Iván y Katyusha volvieron a la casa en Rusia, se sentían tan bien de regresar, muchos meses sin ver su casa, sin ver el campo de girasoles, que por cierto, tan hermosos que estaban, llenos de energía y plenitud...

-Oh, mi Dios... se ven hermosos... -decía el ruso emocionado.

-¡Iván!, jamás los vi tan florecidos... parece que nos estaban esperando...

-Así parece... -apoyado en Katyusha-: ¿subamos?

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías... vamos, pero... antes de cualquier cosa, quiero que hagamos algo importante...

-¿Q-qué cosa?

-Quiero que tomemos una foto familiar, quiero que tengamos recuerdos, no tan solo lo que está en la memoria, que sigue siendo hermoso, quiero que los próximos que ocupen nuestro lugar, puedan saber de nuestra existencia...

El ruso miró a la ucraniana con ternura, fueron a la casa y buscaron la cámara fotográfica...

-Bueno, ordenémonos -poniendo la cámara y colocándose en su lugar.

Todos ocuparon un lugar y la foto fue sacada.

-¡Excelente! Bueno, yo les seguiré sacando fotos a ustedes... -dijo el ruso sacándole fotos a todos-: sonrían...

-¡Si, Iván! -dijo Katyusha.

Después de horas sacando fotos, todos se fueron a dormir. Iván y Katyusha se quedaron conversando toda la noche, abrazados con dulzura y diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban... Iván estaba tan feliz, de poder estar con su querida Katyusha... realmente, estaba feliz...


	18. Chapter 18

La bielorrusa dormía, a su lado no había nadie... su mano tocó un lugar vacío, inquieta se levantó y vio que el muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos claros no estaba, se levantó y bajó las escaleras, percatándose de que la puerta principal estaba entre abierta, salió, donde vio al muchacho mirando al cielo sentado en el pasto:

-No crees que es muy tarde para estar acá tirado... Además, hace mucho frío... -dijo Natasha mirándolo con admiración.

-Yo creo que estás muy desabrigada, entra, yo ya subiré...

-¿Pasó algo corazón?

-Bueno... -sonrojado-: no es nada importante...

-¡TORIS POR FAVOR! -le toma la cara y lo mira a los ojos-: Mírame...

-Na-Natasha... -nervioso-: ¡No es nada!

-Subes, ahora... te acuestas y te quedas ahí esperándome... -le dijo agarrándole con fuerza el rostro.

-S-si...

Toris subió rápido, Natasha miró la cielo, oscuro y con una luna espectacular, subió detenidamente, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta:

-Y bien... ¿vamos a conversar, verdad?

-Claro... d-dime que deseas... saber...

-¡Toris! -se lanza sobre él-: ¿Es acaso mi culpa que tú estés mal?

-¡Claro que no! es sólo que...

-Toris... -voz tierna que nunca suele usar-: dime...

-Yo... yo... ¡Cada día... t-te... -la mira a los ojos-: ¡Cada día te amo más! -sonrojado total.

La bielorrusa se puso de pie un momento, miró por la ventana, mientras el lituanense la mirada desconcertado "¿Qué me irá a hacer? ¡Ojalá no se moleste!" Pensaba el muchacho intranquilo.

-Toris... -se acuesta al lado de él-: ¡Te Amo tanto! ¿Quieres ayudarme a lavar los platos?, dejé muchos sucios...

-Seguro... -sonríe.

Ambos bajaron a la cocina y comenzaron a la lavar los platos, Toris recordó lo que había ocurrido aquel día en que habían comido de la sopa de Katyusha, miró muy nervioso a Natasha, que al parecer, sabía perfectamente lo que su corderito estaba pensando. Tomó las manos de Toris y las puso alrededor de ella, lo miró tratando de explicarle que tenía totalmente sabido lo que él estaba planeando en su mente...

-Natasha... -la da vuelta y toma su mentón con las manos mojadas.

-Toris... -corta el agua y se echa para atrás-: No es la primera vez que estamos así... ¿recuerdas?

-N-nunca pensé que yo, llegaría a ser la persona que tú quisieras...

Natasha besó a Toris e invirtió las posiciones, ahora era ella quien estaba arriba de Toris, él chocaba con la llave del lavaplatos, pero eso no impedía que estuvieran amándose en ese lugar, aunque no habían llegado a nada. Ella decidió subir, pensando que esa llave podía herir a "su amado corderito"

Luego de un rato, Natasha estaba aferrada a Toris, tratando de dormir, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello con tranquilidad, queriendo que su "muñeca de porcelana" pudiera dormir...

Ya de mañana, Katyusha se extrañó de no ver a los chicos levantados, abrió levemente la puerta de la habitación y los vio dormir tranquilamente... Con una sonrisa, cerró la puerta y volvió al cuarto con Iván...


	19. Chapter 19

Iván se levantó temprano, Katyusha dormía profundamente, Iván fue al baño a lavarse la cara pero algo andaba mal:

-¿Dónde está? ... ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ! -angustiado.

-¿Pasó algo hermano? -preguntó Katyusha.

-No encuentro, mi vieja y confiable... -se apoyó en el lavamanos con impotencia.

-¡Iván!... cálmate...

-Katyusha... -la abraza con mucha fuerza-: ¡Sin ella mis sentimientos hacia ti parecen una broma!, esa fue la prueba más grande de nuestro amor...

-Nuestro amor no requiere una prueba como esa, nuestro amor siempre ha estado probado, pero... obviamente, yo te ayudaré a encontrar la bufanda... ¡Siempre estoy disponible para hacerlo! ¿Está claro?

-Por supuesto que si, mi amor... -se apoya en su pecho-: me encantaría poder demostrarte todo mi amor y agradecerte de alguna forma todo lo que siempre haces por mi...

¿Y tu crees que has hecho poco? -le dijo serena y tranquila.

-Pues si... ¡No te he ayudado con tus asuntos importantes!, ¡No me he preocupado de tus cultivos agrícolas!, ¡No te he atendido cuando entras cansada de tanto trabajar!, ¡No he sido el mejor!

La ucraniana solo lo miró, se sentó en la cama tranquila, lo miró tiernamente y sonrió, lo jaló y lo puse en frente de ella y con una sonrisa dijo:

-La lavé...

-¿Cómo? -sorprendido.

-Eso... que lavé tu bufanda, porque estaba algo sucia... ¿estás enojado conmigo? -asustada.

-La lavaste...

-S-si... lo hice... -nerviosa.

El ruso se levantó, tomó a la ucraniana en sus brazos y la miró un rato largo...

-¿Pasa algo? -nerviosa.

-Claro que no... -aferrándose a la ucraniana-: no ocurre nada...

-Iván... ¿qué ocurre?

-Quiero aprovechar que no tengo la bufanda puesta para ver que tan cómodo es tenerte en mis brazos sin ella...

-Ay... ¡Braginski! ¡Que cosas estás diciendo por Dios! -muy nerviosa.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me decías Braginski... -sonrojado.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que te lo dije? -nerviosa.

-Pues... -más sonrojado.

MEMORIAS DE LA INFANCIA:

-¡Iván!, ¡Iván necesito una toalla!

-Voy hermanita... voy...

-Pero aprisa... -saliendo de la ducha.

-Acá tienes... -sonrojado al verla-: ¡Disculpa, hermana!

-¡BRAGINSKI! -cubriéndose-: ¡A tu cuarto! -nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¡Discúlpame! -la abraza.

-Braginski... -sonrojada-: ¡No hagas eso ahora!

-Perdón, perdón... -sonrojado.

Fin del recuerdo.

-Ah... verdad... -sonrojada-: perdona si te traté muy mal esa vez...

-No te preocupes... interiormente creo que te abracé porque... -arrepentido de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Por qué? -interesada.

-No, nada... ¡No es preciso mencionarlo! jejeje... -nervioso.

-¡Dime, dime! por favor...

-¡Que no es preciso hermana! -sonrojado.

-¿Te gusté? -nerviosa.

-¿Ah? -sonrojado.

-Eso... ¿yo te gusté cuando me viste ese día?

-Por favor, tenía nueve años... (pensando en su mente: ¿por qué siempre adivina todo lo que estoy pensando, eh?... ¡No es tan fácil decirle que cuando ella tenía 11 era ya una hermosura! ¿O sí? ¡Dios mío!)

-¡Ay, pero que ternura! -lo abraza y lo apoya en su pecho-: ¡Eres el mejor de todos Iván! ¡Te Amo!

-¡Katyusha Braginskaya!, ¡No me acurruques tanto que tenemos que trabajar y si empezamos así no irá ninguno de los dos a sus deberes!

-¡Ay, no importa! -continúa acurrucándolo-: ¡Además tonto, hoy es sábado!

-Tienes razón... -la pone frente a él-: ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo!

-Iván... eso sonó demasiado...

El ruso no dejó terminar la oración de la pelirubia y la besó profundamente.


	20. Chapter 20

Toris dormía, Iván dormía... Las chicas estaban preparando la comida, los pequeños estudiaban y exploraban territorios rusos. Iván estaba algo cansado, la noche anterior había sido algo fuerte, Toris se levantó, fue a buscar a Natasha, cuando la encontró, le susurró algo al oído, Natasha se excusó con Katyusha pidiéndole permiso para poder salir un momento fuera del hogar. La ucraniana no se mostró molesta, sino que le agradó la idea, así ella podía concentrarse más en sus cultivos, mientras que trataba de cuidar al ruso, que antes de quedarse dormido había presentado una ligera fiebre, pero ella, a pesar de que él le pedía tranquilidad diciéndole: "Pero si estoy bien, no es nada corazón", pero Katyusha había atentido enfermedades de su hermano toda su vida, sabía que algo no andaba muy bien.

La ucraniana, después de todo su trabajo, subió a ver como estaba el enfermito. Se asustó al verlo aún dormido, tocó su frente y lo notó bastante afiebrado, entró en una especie de pánico y decidió de inmediato hacerle algún remedio:

-Este chico, siempre tan porfiado, a pesar de que siempre anda con esa bufanda, es muy bueno para resfriarse... ¡eso si que es una ironía! -decía la ucraniana mientras preparaba un té para su querido Iván.

De pronto, sintió unos pasos por la casa, era el ruso algo abatido, la miró con una mirada de nostalgia y sólo preguntó:

-¿Qué haces amor?

-Te hacía un remedio... no te ves nada bien...

-Ay, no debes preocuparte... cuando viajaba solo, estas cosas me pasaban siempre...

-¡Eso a mi no me importa!... Ahora estás en casa y debes cuidarte de todas formas, no me importa si estás acostumbrado a esto y que te guste sufrir... ¡Yo no quiero verte sufrir! -con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Katyusha... -la abraza con sus debiles fuerzas-: No quiero preocuparte, es lo que menos quiero... pero... ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan buena, eh?

-Lo hago porque quiero, ahora a la camita y te tomas el té con el remedio...

-Y te quedas conmigo, ¿si? -cara tierna.

-¡Iván!... no estamos para juegos...

-Pero Katyusha... ¡tú eres mi mejor remedio! -la abraza.

-Ay, no sé que haría sin ti... -apoyándose en Iván.

Cerca de Rusia, estaban Toris con Natasha en una carreta llegando de haber ido a comprar algo de hierbas medicinales y cosas para la casa, Toris estaba tranquilo, miraba a Natasha a ratos, como queriendo decirle algo sin hablarle:

-Toris... -comenzó a decir la bielorrusa mientras se trenzaba el pelo-: ¿Tú haz pensando en casarte conmigo?

El lituanense se quedó sonrojado un rato, miró a la bielorrusa con una mirada de cariño, y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Conversémoslo en casa mi amor...

-Como quieras... -sonríe.

Ya en casa, Katyusha estaba cuidando a Iván, Natasha le dijo que les traería comida a ambos para que comieran arriba y ella no le despegara por nada del ruso. Toris y Natasha comían abajo, los chicos terminaron, dieron las gracias y se fueron a sus asuntos. Natasha retiró los platos de la mesa y se sentó frente a Toris, él la miró sereno, tomó su rostro y le dijo:

-No estaría nada de mal casarme contigo... ¡Es sólo cosa de que lo permitas!

-Oh... Toris... -sonrojada, como nunca en su vida-: ¡No estás hablando enserio!

-¿Hay algo que te haga creer que no hablo en serio? -se acerco nerviosa y sensualmente a su rostro con unos ojos llenos de sentimiento.

-Ay... Toris, claro que no... es sólo que... te ves tan sorprendente lleno de sentimiento... -acariciando su rostro-: eres... excelente... -sonríe.

-No debes preocuparte... todo estará bien...

-¿Por qué me dices eso? -sorprendida.

-Para que no creas, que no lo digo en serio... -sonríe-: Nunca te dejaré ir...

-Toris... -se sonroja.


	21. Chapter 21

-Iván... ¡Iván! -tocando su frente-: ¡IVÁN BRAGINSKI! ¡ESTÁS ARDIENDO!

-Ka-Katyusha... no es necesario que te preocupes tanto...

-¡Idiota!

-He-hermana...

-¡No seas tan masoquista!... ¿No comprendes que no servirá de nada que tú sufras por algo que ya pasó?... ¡Tu sufrimiento no te devolverá nada! sólo te llevará a más sufrimiento...

-Katyusha... -con lágrimas en los ojos-: Yo no sabría que hacer si no estuvieras a mi lado...

-Por lo mismo... -tomándole las manos-: No me dejes sola... ¡Quédate conmigo por favor!

-Ver como todo se desploma a tu alrededor, te destruye interiormente, pero ver como alguien puede lograr que todo aquello que te hizo sufrir te haga sonreír nuevamente... es hermoso... ¡No lo hubiera hecho sin ti, Kat!

-Iván... -poniendo un paño en su frente-: no hables más, trata de descansar, yo bajaré...

-No... -agarrándola del brazo-: no me dejes...

-Iván... -se sienta en la cama-: nunca lo haría... -sonríe.

-Katyusha... -tos, tos-: lo siento... yo no quiero preocuparte, pero...

-Iván... nos criamos juntos, te cuidé desde pequeño, te extrañaba cuando te ibas a tus viajes largos, te recibía cuando llegabas, te daba la comida, te cuidaba cuando te enfermabas y cuando eras más pequeño, hasta te bañaba... Te conozco demasiado bien... como a mi misma... -sonríe.

-Kat... -le toma las manos-: Te conozco tanto como tu me conoces a mi... Aunque... ¿Cuándo me bañaste? -nervioso.

-Cuando eras un pequeño... je je... -sonrojada.

-Dios mío... -sonrojado-: está bien... Pero no era eso lo que quería decir...

-Prosigue... je je...

-Bueno... me conoces tan bien, como yo a ti... Así tal cual como eres, me encantas, te amo y, no sabría que hacer si no estás conmigo... tanto así, que yo moriría sin ti...

-Dios mío, Iván... no digas eso... -se aflige.

-Kat... -la coloca sobre él y la abraza fuerte-: Nunca te dejaré... ¡NUNCA!

-Iván... -se aferra al albino-: Yo nunca te dejaré, no podría dejar...

-A la persona que amo... -dijeron los dos a coro.

Cuando Iván se durmió profundamente, Katyusha fue por más agua, preparó un remedio y subió, el albino dormía algo inquieto, pero cuando las manos de la ucraniana se acercaron a él, fue una tranquilidad grande la que lo invadió. Cuando ya era de noche, la ucraniana llevó todo lo necesario al cuarto, se acostó al lado del albino y no lo dejó de cuidar en toda la noche, durmiendo a ratos y sin dejar de estar con él. Katyusha estaba asustada, porque la fiebre, disminuía muy poco, y no pasaba, la ojiazul decidió usar su última táctica: Pedazos de papa...

El albino dormía, pero de pronto sintió algo frío en su cuerpo y que le causaba algo extraño que no había sentido nunca... esto era, cosquillas...

-Ay... ¡Katyusha! ¿qué es eso eh? -pequeñas risas.

-Papa... en trozos, he escuchado que sirve para la fiebre...

-Pero, Kat... -se sigue riendo-: ¡Es incomodo lo que estoy sintiendo!

-¿Cosquillas?... nunca se me había ocurrido en que tenías cosquillas... -mirada maliciosa.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara eh? -asustado (que raro, pero si...).

-No, por nada amor... -se ríe-: ya, ya... -sigue poniendo trozos de papa en el cuerpo de Iván.

-Ay... ¡Kat! -sigue riendo-: ¡Espero que sirva al menos!

-Creo que lo hará... logró que te rieras...

-Quien logra eso, no es una simple papa...

-¿Eh?

-Eres tú... -sonríe sonrojado.

La fiebre de Iván no paraba, cada día estaba mas palido, Katyusha sabía que algo no estaba muy bien, entonces, quiso llamar a un médico:

-Hay algo que no me entra en la cabeza ¡Pero tengo que hacer que él esté bien! -decía la ucraniana marcando el teléfono.

Cuando por fin llegó el médico, le abrió la bielorrusa, con una cara de preocupación muy grande, a su lado Toris, con una cara de igual magnitud. Edwar y Raivis estaban en el cuarto muy preocupados, todos pendientes del albino.

-Y, señor médico... ¿qué es lo que tiene mi her... esposo?

-Señorita Katyusha... Iván puede mejorarse, pero necesitará que le donen un poco de sangre... Parece que ha perdido mucha a lo largo de su vida...

Recuerdo súbito de la ucraniana:

El albino con alrededor de 15 años, se auto-flagelaba con una navaja, llega la ucraniana y se la quita de frentón:

-¡Miles de veces Braginski! ... ¡Miles de veces!

-¡Hermana!, ¡Lo siento! -con lágrimas en los ojos-: pero es que yo...

-Iván... mi amor... -curando su herida-: Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir... No servirá de nada tu dolor... Todo lo que ocurrió no es culpa tuya...

-Hermana...

Fin del recuerdo.

-Creo saber perfectamente a que se debe...

-¿Hay alguien que sea su tipo de sangre?

Todos se miraron entre sí y miraron a la ucraniana.

-Yo soy el tipo de Iván... -dijo Kat con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Accede a hacerle la transfusión, señorita Braginskaya?

La ucraniana recordó otro momento de la infancia de ambos, cuando él se lastimó una vez la rodilla y ella lo tuvo que curar:

-¡Hermana! -lloraba el albino, con unos 7 años de edad-: ¡Lo siento mucho!

"Lo siento", la ucraniana vez que escuchaba eso de la boca de su hermano olvidaba la rabia que le podía causar que Iván fuera tan descuidado consigo mismo, esa frase, tan inocente y tierna, causaba que toda la bondad de la ucraniana floreciera de pronto:

-Hermanito... debes tener más cuidado -toma un pedazo de su ropa y empieza a curar su herida.

-Hermanita... tu siempre me cuidas... ¿por qué?

-¿Aún lo preguntas?... pues... soy mayor... y... -nerviosa-: te quiero mucho...

-Yo te amo hermanita... ¡TE AMO!

-Ay Braginski... -sonrojada-: ya vamos a casa, que se está poniendo muy helado...

Fin del recuerdo.

-Quíteme la sangre que sea necesaria...

-¡Katyusha! -gritó la bielorrusa angustiada-: ¡No seas tan arriesgada!

-No es ser arriesgada... yo me juré siempre cuidar del bienestar de Iván... y no romperé ese juramento...

-Está bien señorita Katyusha... ahora, vamos al hospital por favor...

-Vamos...

El médico se fue en la ambulancia con Katyusha e Iván, quien no estaba conforme con la decisión de la ucraniana y le dio su punto de vista de camino al hospital:

-No es necesario... ¡No lo es!

-No te agites... ¡necesitas descansar!

-P-pero... Katyusha... no tienes que hacer esto, si no me das la sangre, me recuperaré de otra forma... ¿no crees?

-Ni hablar... no importa lo que tenga que hacer... ¡No quiero perderte por ningún motivo! -caen lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Kat... -le toma la mano-: tú nunca me vas a perder... ni yo a ti, pero yo no quiero verte mal...

-Si no te recuperas... me verás muy mal... Lo haré y no se diga más del asunto...

-Está bien... -sonríe-: Te amo...

-Aún recuerdo la primera vez que me dijiste eso...

-¿Cuando me caí a los siete años?

-Exacto...

-Je je... lo dije en serio... siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré...

La ucraniana besó el rostro del ruso. Luego de un rato, ambos estaban en pabellón, se tomaron de las manos y les pusieron anestesia, antes de quedar completamente dormidos, ambos dijeron, como una sola voz:

-Pase lo que pase... ¡Yo me quedo contigo! -se agarran fuerte la mano.

Después de unas horas la ucraniana despertó, cuando miró al lado, estaba el albino con un poco más de color en su rostro, se miró, estaba en parte intacta, el doctor pasó afuera de la sala y esta le habló:

-¿Él está bien?

-La sangre es totalmente compatible... además... no fue mucho lo que tuvimos que sacar, parece que la sangre Braginski es fuerte... porque ambos quedaron con una cantidad ideal... -sonríe el médico.

-¿Seguro? ¡LO DICE EN SERIO! -se emociona.

-Claro, claro, claro que sí señorita Braginskaya...

-¡Genial! ¡Estupendo! -se alegra mucho y comienza a llorar.

-Hermana... -susurró el ruso mientras abría los ojos-: ¿estás bien?

-Sí, corazón... estoy bien y tú también lo estás...

-¿Estoy sano? -sorprendido.

-Muy sano señor Braginski... -dice el médico.

-Estupendo... no perderé a mi amada Kat... estaré con ella para siempre...

-Lo ideal, señor Braginski...


	22. Chapter 22

Hace muchos años, en un hospital ruso:

-Katyusha... saluda al pequeño Iván...

-¿Él es mi hermano menor?

-Sí hija mía... míralo...

-Oh... es hermoso...

La pequeña Katyusha, de unos 2 años observaba a su hermoso hermano menor, un bebé albino de cabellos claros, aunque escasos:

-Katyusha... si algo nos pasara, tú cuidarás a Iván ¿quedó claro?

-Sí... lo haré... -sonríe-: ¡Y a ustedes no les pasará nada, mamá! lo sé -sonríe de nuevo.

1 año después, nació Natasha, meses después del nacimiento de Natasha, los padres de ellos decidieron salir...

-Mamá... mamá... -decía la ucraniana a su madre-: ¿De verdad deben salir justamente hoy?

-Sí corazón... ¿pasa algo?

-Es que... creo que no es bueno que ustedes salgan...

-Katyusha... compréndelo, Iván está enfermo, necesita ese remedio, no importa que esté nevando tanto... ¡Necesitamos cuidarlo! mientras no estamos... cuida de tus hermanos por favor...

La ucraniana asintió con la cabeza, los mayores salieron de la cabaña que estaba en Oazis y salieron de la casa para comprar remedios en la farmacia más cercana.

-Kat... kat... -habló el pequeño.

-Iván... tú primera palabra...

-Katyusha...

-Iván... -lo toma en brazos-: sigo pensando que no fue bueno que salieran...

Horas después... Les llegó la noticia...

-Los señores dijeron que habían muerto... pero que antes de morir, mamá pidió que trajeran este remedio para ti Iván...

-Katyusha... ¿es mi culpa verdad? -decía el pequeño Iván.

-¡No, mi amor, nada de eso! no es tu culpa...

-Pero ellos no hubieran salido de no ser por que estaba enfermo...

Iván había aprendido a hablar con mucha rapidez, pero después de pensar que él era el culpable de todo, no habló hasta más o menos los 6 años.

Actualidad:

-Iván...

-Katyusha...

-¿Estás mejor?

-Pues sí, gracias por salvarme...

-¿En qué pensabas?

-En cuando papá y mamá... nos dejaron... -ojos llorosos.

-Amor... ¿aún sientes culpa por eso?

-A veces... lo creo... pero... luego recuerdo que no lo perdí todo...

-Iván... eso ocurrió porque debía ocurrir... yo pensé que lo había perdido todo, pero miré tu rostro y el de Natasha y me di cuenta de que ahora tenía algo que cuidar... Algo a lo que amar... ese algo, tan importante...

-Katyusha...

-¿Si?

-¿Tenemos que volver a casa?

-Sí, venía a decírtelo para ayudarte a vestirte...

-Está bien... -acaricia a la ucraniana-: Eres tan especial...

-¿Ah?, ¿por qué dices esto? -sonrojada.

-Tú... fuiste madre, hermana y ahora, eres la compañera de mi vida...

-Siempre lo seré... -sonríe.

-Vayámonos a cada mi amor... por favor...

-Hagámoslo... -sonríe.


	23. Chapter 23

-¡Natasha!, ¡Natasha!

-Kat... ¿qué ocurre?

-¡Te traje un amuleto para tu boda!

-Este... Katyusha... ¡Ya sabes que odio ese tipo de cosas!

-Es que, es algo bastante especial...

-¿Especial?

La ucraniana revisó sus bolsillos y sacó una pequeña muñeca, era aproximadamente del tamaño de su palma, le sopló un poco el polvo y la colocó frente a los ojos de la bielorrusa, a quien sus ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas...

-Esa muñeca es...

Recuerdo:

-¡Natasha!, ¡Natasha!

-Si, Iván...

-Él es Toris...

-Hola bonita... -sonríe el pequeño.

-Hola...

-Ten... te la regalo... -pasándole una muñeca.

-Bueno... -mirándolo.

-Hermana, acepta...

-Si, hermano... -sonríe y toma la muñeca.

Fin del recuerdo.

-Cuando conocí a Toris...

-No fue un gran recibimiento, eh?

-No fue mi intensión... era una niña...

-Tu rechazo a Toris fue más largo que tu niñez Natasha... pero no te preocupes, supongo que ya te habrás disculpado con él... ¿verdad?

-Katyusha...

-Ten la muñeca, iré a arreglarme para la tarde... -sonríe.

-Está bien... *e interiormente pensó* Como es posible... que aún no me haya disculpado con él...

-Sigues en pijama, amor... -dijo el lituano.

-¡Toris! -nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo? -sonríe.

-Y-yo... te debo una disculpa...

-¿Disculpa? -mira las manos de Natasha-: Esa muñeca... recuerdo cuando te la regalé... tenías unos 13 años...

-S-si... posiblemente esa era mi edad...

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Pienso que no te he tratado muy bien en todos estos años...

-¿Te preocupa eso, eh?

-¿Ah?... ¿no te preocupa a ti?

-Corazón... Yo me acostumbré a tu forma de ser, a tu forma de querer... No es preciso que eso me siga preocupando... yo sé que tu me quieres...

-Toris...

-Ya vístete... tenemos algo importante que hacer en la tarde... -sonríe.

-T-toris... -lo abraza-: Gracias...

El lituano besó a la bielorrusa y se fue de la habitación, mientras ella a su vez disponía a vestirse...

-Genial... estoy lista...

-Oye Natasha... -colgando la pequeña muñeca en su vestido-: Ni se te ocurra casarte sin ella en ese lugar, ¿eh?

-Está bien Kat... está bien... -sonríe-: ¿E Iván?

-Arreglando a Toris... -sonríe.

En la otra habitación:

-Da, da~ esa es la chaqueta...

-Señor Iván... ¿está seguro?

-No me llames "señor", somos amigos... -sonríe.

-Claro... Iván, ¿seguro que es esta?

-No es tu típica verde, pero... me agrada bastante...

-Gracias... -sonríe.

-Y oye... ¿Qué lanzarás para que alguien alcance?

-Mmh... supongo que una de las cintas de Natasha... ya que nos casaremos por la hoja de naciones... -sonríe.

-Je je... casarse por ahí es lo más... yo lanzé la cinta del cabello de Kat y la alcanzó Elizaveta...

-¿La húngara? -se sorprende.

-Bueno... verás...

Recuerdo:

-Iván... qué lanzarás?

-Tu cinta blanca que te pusiste hoy... -la lanza.

en otro lugar:

-Eli... eli... vamos a bailar quieres...

-Gilbo, déjame tranquila... -mueve la mano y la cinta cae encima-: este...

-¡Oh, Elizaveta agarró la cinta, será la próxima en casarse!

-¿Q-Q-QUÉ!? -se sorprende.

-¡Bien marimacha, te casarás con el "awesome" yo!

-Idiota... -lo golpea.

Fin del recuerdo.

-Eso fue bastante gracioso...

-¿Y qué hay de ellos?

-Gilbo logró casarse... menos mal... -dijo Iván con una sonrisa malisiosa en el rostro mientras ponía la corbata a Toris.

-Ja ja ja... -sonríe.

-Bueno chiquito... tienes que ir a casarte... vamos, dejemos a las mujeres organizarse...

El ruso y el báltico salieron del hogar dirigiendose hacia la oficina de los superiores, donde casarían a Toris y Natasha...

-¡Wladimir! ¡Kruzkaya! -gritó el ruso bastante animado.

-Hola Iván... -dijeron ambos tomados del brazo.

-Y... ¿cómo han estado? -arqueando las cejas.

-Bien... bien... -dijeron ambos, otra vez.

-Ahora, ¿se leen la mente?

-No... Iván... lo decimos sin querer... -dijo Kruzkaya animada.

-Bueno... ¿cómo estás Toris?

-Bien, bien... gracias...

-¿Qué hay de tu superior?

-No sé si venga... está molesto conmigo desde que estoy viviendo con Iván...

-¡Que bah! se le va a pasar... no te preocupes... -sonríe el superior ruso.

-Y bueno... ¿Las chicas están en la casa arreglándose? -dice Kruzkaya.

-Sip... exacto... -dijo Toris sonriendo.

-Natasha... ¿estás de acuerdo con firmar la petición de matrimonio?

-Por supuesto... -sonríe y firma.

-Toris... la misma pregunta...

-Con todo el amor del mundo... -firmando.

-Bueno... legalmente, ya están casados chicos... -sonríe Ilich que los estaba casando.

-Gracias, Ilich -sonríen los dos.

-Ahora... Toris... elige una cosa que tenga Natasha que quieras lanzar...

-Está bien... -mientras examinaba a la bielorrusa, vio que de su vestido colgaba la muñeca, lo que lo emocionó un resto-: la tienes puesta en el vestido...

-Sí... era lo menos que podía hacer... -sonríe.

-Natasha... -la besa profundamente.

-Je je... -sonríe y corresponde.

-En fin... -toma una muñequera de Natasha-: veamos quien tendrá la suerte... -la lanza.

En un lugar de la habitación:

-Sería muy imprudente que agarraras esa cosa... -decía Wang.

-Oui... -decía algo enojada por lo que había dicho el chino.

-Pero... si la tomas... me vería obligado a casarme, por tu honor y nuestro profundo amor...

-Oui... -sonríe y la muñequera llega a su mano-: Este...

-S-sue... -se sorprende y comienza a temblar.

-Parece que te jodiste... -se ríe sin poder evitarlo.

-Wang... -le grita el ruso-: ¡Yo lo sabía, yo lo sabía!

-Ay... Maldito Iván no te rías de mi...

-¡Te casas, te casas! Ja ja ja !

-Iván... voy a matarte... -sale corriendo tras él.

-Ay... amor, no te comportes así... -decía la ucraniana riéndose.

Los casados se fueron a casa, más bien dicho, a su habitación y más que irse por los caminos de pasión que normalmente tenían, conversaron y Natasha se disculpó por todo el rechazo que una vez le mantuvo al báltico, este sólo sonrió, diciéndole una y otra vez que no importaba que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara, y la milésima vez, Natasha lo asumió y de este modo, invitó al báltico a ir a pasear por el campo:

-Estás abrigada, amor?

-Sí Toris... no debes preocuparte... -temblando.

-Sé honesta... -colocando su chaqueta verde sobre ella.

-Toris... -sonríe.

-A veces pienso... qué pasaría si realmente fuéramos un solo país... eso ahorraría problemas... ¿no crees?

-La verdad es que sí... sería bastante bueno... -cara dulce.

-Te ves hermosa...

-Ay... amor... no digas eso... -nerviosa.

-Tengo una idea...

-Dime...

-Vamos a decirle a Iván que pida que seamos un país... pero sin perder nuestros nombres como países... claro -sonríe.

-Toris... ¿quieres estar con todos para siempre, no?

-La verdad es que sí... fue muy bonito llegar aquí... no sólo porque me tratan bien, sino porque te conocí a ti... -se sonroja.

-Toris... -se sonroja también-: te amo...

-Y yo a ti...

-Eres... una persona maravillosa, y sí... te ayudaré a sugerirle eso a Iván... -sonríe.

A la mañana siguiente

-Hermano...

-Natasha...

-Yo y Toris queremos decirte algo...

-No me digan que quieren irse... -se entristece.

-No, hermano... por el contrario... tenemos una propuesta para ti... -sonríe.

-¿Propuesta? -sorprendido.

-Pues... verás... queremos pedir la unificación de nuestros países... pero legalmente... -sonríe nerviosa.

-¿Uni-fi-ca-ción? -se le llenan los ojos de brillo y lágrimas-: pensé que ustedes no querían algo así...

-¿Bromeas?... -le dice Natasha-: Sería lo mejor... -sonríe.

-Ay... hermanita, Toris... ¡Mañana mismo iremos donde los superiores a decirles!

Al otro día:

-¿Están seguros de que quieren unificarse? -dijeron Ilich, Wladi y Kruzkaya a la vez.

-Sí, muy seguros -dijeron todos los involucrados en la cuestión.

-Está bien... tienen que firmar un certificado que lo comprueba... -sonríe Kruzkaya.

-Gracias superiora -le dijo Natasha.

-Corazón... no me agradezcas, que ustedes se unifiquen facilita mi boda con Wladimir... -sonríe.

-Je je... Kruzkaya... -dijo sonrojado Wladimir.

-Está bien chicos... deben esperar hasta mañana para venir a firmar... -sonríe.

En la casa:

-No puedo esperar a que llegue mañana... -decía Iván algo sentimental.

-Hermano... -dijo Natasha-: ¡Gracias por unirnos!

-Sí amor... Natasha tiene razón, tú nos uniste... -dijo Kat sonriendo.

-Señor Iván... gracias... -dijo Raivis sonriendo.

-Raivis... -lo abraza.

-S-si... señor Iván... -dijo Edwar nervioso-: muchas gracias...

Todos se dieron un abrazo grupal, quizás el más grande y lindo de los abrazos y se dispusieron a dormir...

Y en la mañana en la oficina de los superiores:

-Bien, bien... firmen... -dijo Wladimir.

Cada uno firmó el papel, la letra de Iván, tan marcada y fuerte, la de Katyusha tan simple y natural, la de Natasha algo dura, la de Toris, tan curva, la de Edwar, tan intelectual y la de Raivis, tan infantil...

-Los felicito... están unificados... -sonríen los tres superiores.

-¡Muchas gracias! -dijeron todos.

Por la cabeza de Iván pasaron todos los recuerdos, las primeras veces que había visto a los bálticos, los cuidados de Natasha, los cuidados de Katyusha, el amor que todos se daban entre sí, el cariño que era latente... Todos esos hermosos momentos, que habían pasado juntos y que seguirían pasando, por siempre.


End file.
